Hurt Pride, Wounded Heart, Wasted Lives
by CherriesandRoses89
Summary: I loved you.All these years I’ve loved you. But I never told you...Please Don't Die.She has moved on with her life. She's even found a new romance. Then he showed up and destroyed her perfect world. NejiSakuSasu. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hurt Pride, Wounded Heart, Wasted Lives**

I loved you.

All these years I've loved you. But I never told you.

And I love you still.

Why didn't I ever tell you?

I should have.

* * *

I was much too selfish. Too conceited.

I wanted power. I wanted revenge. These things I knew.

But the one thing I needed most was you.

And you were always there.

You never gave up on me.

I should have told you.

* * *

Instead, I betrayed you, hurt you, left you.

Why did you love me so?

Why did you come after me?

Why? Why did you do all this for me?

* * *

I always pushed you away, treated you as inferior.

I said you were too late.

That you couldn't help me.

You didn't understand.

Or maybe you did understand.

Except you were too stubborn.

* * *

You were all prepared to risk everything for me

When I'd clearly rejected you.

I pushed you away, called you names,

Berated you. But you risked your lives to bring me back.

But I was blind. I was blind to your love.

* * *

Blinded by bloodlust, a want for power and revenge.

A want that would bring me no satisfaction in the end.

* * *

Now you lie here in my arms.

And it's my fault.

I wish I could turn back time

And undo all of this.

* * *

Now its my turn.

My pride is what brought me here,

Driven you to the ground.

Now its my turn to weep,

To shed these tears.

* * *

Now I can only beg you

But you probably can't hear me.

You can't see these tears.

All I can do now is beg you

* * *

_Please don't die_.

* * *

I don't want you to die.

You risked your lives for me

Even though I did not deserve it.

You came for me.

You fought for me.

Fought to bring me back home.

Please don't die!

* * *

You, all of you, deserve to live on.

You must live on.

But now you lie at my feet

And it's my fault.

* * *

Any you, you little flower, the most beautiful of all,

You lie silently here in my arms, my tears and the rain on your face.

You came with them. You too risked everything.

Now you lie here in my arms

And it's my fault.

Please … please … don't die …


	2. 1 Nighttime Stroll

**Since several reader suggested it, I thought it was a pretty good idea. So I'm turning this what was initially a one-shot poem into a longer story. I'm sorry about_ The Secret in Time_. I've just been so busy with this new summer job and lessons and what with getting into University I haven't had the time. But tonight I thought I'd take a few minutes break while at work and wrote this. Hope you like it. Please Review. It would be much appreciated. I'd be more motivated to update more frequently if I got reviews. Thanks a lot. Now read on and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**NIGHTTIME STROLL**

* * *

A pink haired kunoichi _poofed_ into the Hiokage's Office. The ANBU medic could not fathom why Tsunade had sent a herald with an urgent summons right before she was about to jump into bed. But she looked up to see her shishou calmly writing on a piece of paper, hunched low over her work, almost dozing off. Sakura frowned. This wasn't fair. Tsunade didn't seem to have noticed her yet. So Sakura crept forward and slammed her fist on the great desk, effectively startling her mentor. 

"Sakura!" Tsunade cried, giving a little jump. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me here, shishou," Sakura growled. She had just returned from a two-week long mission and did not quite appreciate being deprived of the sleep she had looked forward to so early upon her return.

Tsunade raised and eyebrow. "Oh yes. So I did. I needed to talk to you."

Sakura rolled her eyes behind her cat-mask.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Sakura," said Tsunade. "I know you did." Then the Hokage forced a tired smile. "Sit down, Sakura. Take off your mask. This is not a mission briefing. This is a personal matter."

Sakura didn't bother asking. She wearily dropped herself onto the seat in facing the Hokage's desk, pulling the ANBU mask off. It was no surprise that Sakura's mask was a cat, really. She was just as agile, as quiet, as balanced, flexible, and as stealthily dangerous. She didn't look it right now, but her petite fame was the embodiment of superhuman strength and intelligence.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sorry I called you out so late, Sakura," said Tsunade. "You must be tired, seeing as you let Naruto give the mission report today. You usually come in yourself."

"Sorry about that, Tsunade-shishou, but I used up a lot of my chakra healing those two. I just thought it would be better for me to go straight to bed."

"I see. So they got into trouble again, eh?" said Tsunade, referring to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Anyway, what did you so _urgently_ want to talk to me about?" said Sakura, trying to hurry the conversation up. She was desperate to get back home and to throw herself onto the bed.

"Two very important issues, Sakura."

_Two? Why does it have to be two? Damn, I hope she makes this fast. Please, please Kami-sama don't let her rant on about someone like Shizune stealing her precious sake again. Not tonight at least. Not till I've had a few hours of sleep._

"Sakura, There's been –" Tsunade stopped in mid-sentence as someone knocked loudly at the door.

"Come in," said the Hokage wearily. An ANBU captain with a white tiger mask walked in. Sakura immediately recognized the long umber hair, despite it being tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Hokage-sama," said a deep baritone voice as the captain bowed. He glanced at the pink-haired ANBU seated opposite the Hokage before apparently deciding it was safe to speak in front of her. "Hatake Kakashi entrusted me with this early this evening," he said, handing the Hokage a tightly sealed scroll. "He said it was of utmost importance that only _you_ look into its contents pending further investigation."

Tsunade took the scroll. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. He asks that you look into it as soon as is permissible. In fact, tonight, if possible. It is of utmost importance."

"Very well," said Tsunade. "You may leave."

The tall young man bowed and exited the office, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Well, Sakura, looks like we'll have to postpone our discussion for another day." Tsunade smiled when she saw her student breathe a sigh of relief. "But before you go, do give me your thoughts on one thing."

"What is it Tsunade-shishou?"

"Well," said Tsunade, her hazel eyes twinkling. "I want to pronounce Uzumaki Naruto as my successor."

The sleepiness suddenly left Sakura as she lifted her eyebrows and stared at Tsunade. The blonde woman thought Sakura was about to shout a surprised cry. But instead, Sakura just burst out laughing. Tears came to the girl's eyes as she keeled over and hugged her stomach, her breaths coming in sharp pants. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. \

"What's so funny?" said Tsunade, keeping her voice level. But the corners of her mouth twitched.

The ANBU medic wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, straightening herself and regaining a steady breathing. "Nothing is funny, shishou. It's just that Naruto-kun has wanted this all his life. It's been his dream for as long as I can remember. And he deserves this. For all he's been through, for all he's endured, he deserves this more than anybody else I know. I know he can be quite rash at times, but everything he does is only for the good of those he loves and cares for. We both know that he cares enough for this village and everyone in it despite the ugly fact that the people once despised him. But now that they've accepted him, we know that they can count on him to take care of them. He'll be a good leader, Tsunade-shishou. I trust him to be so."

Tsunade smiled. "I thought that's what you would think. He's a brat but he's the only one I'll tolerate calling me an old granny."

"Shishou, you know that's only out of love."

"Yes, Sakura, I know." Tsunade stood and smiled down at her prodigy. "Well, you had best go home now and get some sleep."

"You should go rest, too, shishou."

"I will, Sakura. I just have to look into this urgent matter first."

"Okay, goodnight, shishou."

"Goodnight Sakura."

Sakura let herself out of the room and nearly bumped into her ANBU captain.

"Taichou, what are you still doing here?" she asked, steadying herself leaning on the closed door.

"I had to make sure that she didn't show you that scroll."

"Hyuuga-taichou, you know she wouldn't do that."

"I had to make sure."

Sakura didn't argue, though she wondered a bit at the Hyuuga's stubbornness concerning the matter. They all knew Tsunade was a good Hokage. She wouldn't disclose confidential matters unless absolutely needed.

"Since it's late," said the Hyuuga, taking off his mask and lowering the knot on his ponytail to mid-back, "Let me walk you home. And don't try to refuse. You're dangerously low on chakra as it is."

Sakura had opened her mouth to argue, but pusher her pride back as she began to sway on the spot and felt a headache coming on.

She walked behind Hyuuga Neji out the Hokage Tower and down the darkened streets to her house. Only when they had walked for over fifteen minutes did Sakura realize that her hand was in his. The realization startled her and she looked up at the back of his head. But she decided not to say anything about it. Besides, he was just walking her home. He was her captain and it _was_ his responsibility to see that no ill befell her.

All too soon, they stopped in front of her house. Neji held out his hand and Sakura absent mindedly handed him her bunch of keys. The metal gate creaked open and Neji gently pulled her through her lush albeit small front garden to her front door. He unlocked the door, then handed the tired medic her keys and ushered her inside.

Sakura turned and tiredly smiled at him. _Kami-sama, he looks so handsome_, she thought absently.

"Goodnight, Haruno," said the Hyuuga. Sakura snapped out of her reverie.

"Hai. Goodnight, Hyuuga. Thank you for walking me home."

Neji inclined his head, and proceded to walk through her garden and out her gate. Sakura closed the door and locked it. She trudged to her bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes.

Throwing herself onto the bed, she promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**--Gloria--**


	3. 2 Sighting

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you like the story. Reviews would be much appreciated. I'll be motivated to write longer chapters more often if you do. **

* * *

****

**SIGHTING**

* * *

Sakura cursed under her breath as a dull pounding sound accompanied by shrill screeches pulled her awake. She tried her best to ignore them and thought they had stopped when suddenly …

"OPEN UP FOREHEAD GIRL! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!"

Sakura groaned as she propped herself up with her elbows and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Today was her day off after a long mission and she had been looking forward to spending the whole day lazing in bed. Unfortunately, her best friend did not agree with her way of relaxing. The pounding grew ever louder. Sakura looked at the alarm clock: eight thirty.

Groaning, she pushed herself off her bed, fumbled for her slippers and struggled with her dressing gown. When she had managed to drape it over her nightie, she trudged to her front door and wearily pulled it open.

She nearly fell over backwards had she not hastily grabbed a hook on the coat hanger when a weight was thrown at her chest and her vision obscured by platinum-blonde hair.

"Good morning, Ino," Sakura croaked. "I need to breathe you know."

The blonde let go of her best friend and held her at arms length. Her blue eyes twinkled and she smiled.

"I've been waiting for you for so long, Sakura," she said, closing the door behind her and walking over to Sakura's brown-and-yellow living room cum dining room.

"It's only been a week, Ino," Sakura replied, preparing the coffee. "A week is not forever, you know."

"I know, I know," said the blonde, waving her hands. "But I've had something important to tell you."

"Important? Knowing you, Ino, important could mean anything from a deathly mission to the juciest gossip you have so recently harvested from your vineyard which is this village."

"Sakura, you flatter me. You know me so well. Come, give us that coffee. You make the best in town, you know."

Sakura smiled, handing her a blue mug and sipping her own coffee out of a green one. She pushed a plate of home-made chocolate-chip cookies towards the woman as they both seated themselves at the square glass dining table. Ino nibbled on a few before going on.

"Well, thing is, while you were away, Sakura, guess who came to visit Konoha."

"Oh, I see, Ino," Sakura groaned. She should have known. This was Yamanaka Ino after all. She wondered who the unlucky victim was this time. "Why don't we cut to the chase? Tell me already, seeing as you're dying to spill anyway. Judging by your excitement, this one is a big one."

Ino purposely stalled, sipping her coffee. Then she looked up at her green-eyed, pink-haired friend, sheer joy radiating from her pale face.

"Shikamaru proposed to Temari! Two days ago!"

Sakura froze midway to sipping her coffee at the announcement. Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru? _Propose_? To _Sabaku no Temari_? Shikamaru was one of the geniuses of the rookie nine. He had an IQ of over 200 but was lazier than the laziest donkey. All he loved to do was cloud-watch. The favourite word in his vocabulary was 'troublesome'. And if anything was troublesome, Sakura was sure women were on the top of Shikamaru's list. Despite the constant denials, everybody knew there was a chemistry between the two. Shikamaru was never the kind to bother with relationships, but Temari was the only woman he ever tolerated – even when she got loud. But propose? It was bound to happen someday anyway. It was just unexpected. And how, when and where did he do so that _Ino_, Konoha's news and gossip machine, knew about it so quickly?

"How do you know about this, Ino?" Sakura asked. "I'm sure you had to go through a lot of trouble to pick this up. Shikamaru's not the kind to go shouting out something like this in public."

"I spied stuffing a small black box into his pocket last week," said Ino, setting down her coffee, getting very excited. "So I investigated for the next few days."

"By that, Ino, you mean you _stalked_ him, didn't you."

Ino didn't flush; nor did she deny the accusation. Sakura took that as a 'yes'.

"Oh, Sakura! 'Stalked' is such a harsh word! It was more of – uh – being a second shadow."

"That's the same thing, woman."

"Whatever, Sakura. Anyway, I tail him like a devoted dog – stealthily, of course – and three days later, my labour bears fruit! I spy him proposing to Temari over a dinner they're having at a restaurant! There was sake and roses and all, too!"

"What did you do, Ino, get a job at that restaurant just to spy on him?"

"No! I simply snuck into the private booth dressed as a waitress, that's all."

Sakura slapped her forehead. But then she looked up and smiled. "Let's see how the wedding goes, then," she said slyly.

Ino grinned. "How much are you willing to bet the colour theme is beige?"

* * *

Although Sakura hadn't planned on it, she ended up spending the whole day with her best friend, listening to the latest gossip she had harvested, having coffee and cake at the café, helping out at the Yamanaka flower shop. Sakura was having the rime of her life. Today Sakura couldn't care less about worrying about the hospital or stressing about upcoming missions. She wasn't even going to bother training today. Training normally consumed at least a quarter of each of her free days. Despite being ANBU medic and the Godaime's student, Sakura decided that she deserved a day off. But before the day was done, Sakura hissed and cursed under her breath. She knew it was too good to last.

At sunset, as the two young ladies were enjoying the magnificent scene by the lake, A figure clad in black landed silently beside them. Ino jumped, but Sakura did not even flinch. Without turning to face the new comer, Sakura asked, "What is it?"

"Hokage-sama summons you for an urgent meeting, Haruno-san," said a bored-sounding male voice. The moment she heard her last name in Nara Shikamaru's voice, Sakura knew that the urgent meeting would result in them being sent off on a mission. Even though all the ANBU members knew each other and were very close friends, they still kept the formalities when addressing each other on business matters. The memory of the scroll Hyuuga Neji had delivered to Tsunade flew through her mind and Sakura knew immediately that that scroll's contents could not have boded any well.

"Very well," Sakura deadpanned. The envoy disappeared with a puff of grey smoke.

"Sorry about this, Ino," said Sakura, the kindness returning to her voice.

"Is that how you ANBU always are?" Ino asked. Sakura raised and eyebrow at her.

"Ino, you're ANBU too."

"I know that. I mean, is that how we really come off?"

"You mean deadly and merciless? Yes, that's the general idea. That's what being ANBU is all about. We're the elite shinobi of this village."

Ino merely nodded as they stood and began walking back down the dirt path to their respective houses.

* * *

The blonde-haired hazel-eyed woman eyed the sinister looking black clad figures before her. They did not have their masks on, but they still managed to give off an aura of coold-hearted menace.

Sakura and Ino had gone home to change into their ANBU gear and met at the Hokage's office only to be greeted by Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Seeing three more of the rookie nine assembled in ANBU uniform in the Hokage's office only confirmed Sakura's suspicions.

The blond shinobi gazed at her with worried cerulean eyes before turning his attention back to the Hokage. The shadow-user glanced at her but quickly looked away. The umber-haired, pearl-eyed ANBU captain gazed at her with his usual frown on his face. Sakura stared back but he did not avert his gaze. Sakura was surprised at this. The Hyuuga prodigy was never one for unnecessary prolonged eye-contact.

"Now that we're all here," said the Hokage. Sakura and Ino seated themselves in the chairs indicated by the Hokage between Shikamaru and Neji.

Tsunade let her eyes sweep over the five ANBU assembled before her, her eyes resting longer on Naruto and Sakura. She then produced the selfsame scroll that Neji had delivered to her several nights ago. Tsunade stared absently at it for a long moment. When she turned her attention back to the six ANBU, she did not manage to entirely hide her reluctance and something fleeting crossed showed in her eyes. It passed away so quickly, Sakura thought she must have imagined it. It looked like regret.

Tsunade sighed and laid her hands flat on her desk in a seeming attempt to steel herself and force the words out of her mouth.

"There has been a sighting on the borders of Fire Country," she managed to say.

"Sighting?" said Ino, pressing her to elaborate. But Sakura knew that deep down inside, they all knew what Tsunade meant, and the horrible implications of the words to come.

"It has been investigated and thus proven true that thrice in the past week there have been sightings at the borders of Fire Country," Tsunade stopped again. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before going on. She opened her eyes again and this time, did not at all hide her regret and, Sakura was surprised, fear.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**--Gloria.--**


	4. 3 Autumn Blossoms

* * *

**AUTUMN BLOSSOM**

* * *

"Alright, let's go over this one more time," said Ino as she paced the length of Sakura's bedroom.

"Ino, can we not do this now, please?" said Sakura tiredly.

"I'm sorry!" said the blonde, wringing her small hands. "It's just that this is all so unexpected. I mean, who in this village ever expected to see or hear from him again?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. At this, Ino's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no! I'm sorry, Sakura! I wasn't thinking. You know how I get when I'm nervous; I say random stupid things before thinking."

"Don't worry about it, Ino," said the pink-haired kunoichi. "It doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does!" Ino exclaimed as she seated herself on the bed beside her best friend. "I mean," she faltered for a moment. "You – sort of – loved him, didn't you?" she finished tentatively. She waited for Sakura to shout, to cry, to display years of pent up emotion. Instead, Sakura gave her a sad smile.

"Ino, that was back in the old days before we had even become chuunin." Sakura grasped her friend's hands with her own. "I loved him as a friend. And I had a silly school-girl crush on him. Ino; that was when we were fresh out of the Academy. We're only two years short of coming of age now. You know I'm not the same weak, foolish child I was back then."

"I'm sorry," said Ino again. "I know I'm not thinking straight. It's just – this is all so sudden! I thought he must be dead!"

"We _did_ a rumour of Orochimaru's death two years ago. We all knew that there was a good chance that that rumour was very true. What Tsunade-shishou told us at the meeting merely confirms those suspicions."

"But Sakura, you can't tell me you feel nothing!"

"No, Ino, I can't tell you that. I would be lying," said Sakura sadly. "In truth," Sakura faltered for a minute, a troubled expression on her face. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what to feel. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I know that – that –" Sakura paused again. Despite her proclamations, it was hard for her to utter his name. His name, his deeds, indeed his existence was almost a taboo subject amongst the rookie nine, especially to Team Seven. "I know that he doesn't love me. I guess I always knew that he never would. It may be that perhaps he doesn't know how and that makes me only pity him. I love him as a friend would – nothing more. In fact, I've come to realize that Naruto means much much more to me than that other boy ever will."

Ino smiled and pulled her pink-haired friend into a tight hug. Sakura returned the gesture. But she could not deny that recent discoveries had stirred up something within her. Not the old obsession, no. That naïveté was long gone. She and Naruto had, as one, mourned the loss of their friend and teammate for several years after his defection. She did not stop hoping that there was something within him that was still good, that would one day help bring him back to them, allow him to return and be their friend once more. But no more was the little girl who crooned over him and work endlessly to gain his attention and win his affections. Uchiha Sasuke was a boy she loved as a friend, nothing more.

Ino surveyed her friend from head to foot. "I'm proud to have you as a friend, Sakura. I can hardly believe that we were once naïve enough to risk sacrificing our friendship over one silly boy!"

Sakura laughed with her, glad for a chance to lighten up the situation. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the change of expression on the blonde face and the dangerous twinkle in her eye.

"Speaking of silly boys," said Ino, not bothering to feign a casual tone, and leaning towards the rosette. "Don't try to pretend or deny, Sakura. I saw you."

Sakura's confusion was genuine. "What do you mean, Ino?"

"He walked you home four nights ago," said Ino. "The night you got back from your last mission. Don't think I hadn't noticed the two of you going on 'casual walks' together before. And didn't he go out of his way to hand you a birthday present two months ago? Come on Sakura, I'm your friend. I know you better than anybody else."

"Honestly, Ino, we're just friends."

"Oh sure you're friends, Sakura. Come on, admit it. You like him, don't you?"

Sakura hesitated. But this was her best friend after all. She couldn't hide this from Ino. Besides, she would feel much better after having told somebody about it. She'd considered Naruto previously, but she knew that he would flare up and probably approach the Hyuuga prodigy and threaten him – this was all out of concern for her own safety, of course.

"Well," Sakura began, rather timidly. She remembered the cherry-blossom pink and silver brooch he had given her for her nineteenth birthday. He had told her then that he was very proud to have her in his team, and that she was the best medic he had ever come across and was glad to have her for a friend. She remembered those peaceful afternoon walks they had together when they weren't on missions – he'd insisted on getting her some ice-cream a couple of times, too. She remembered four nights ago when he'd most gentlemanly walked her home. She couldn't deny that she got quite a few butterflies whenever she saw him: his lavender pearl eyes, his long, chocolate hair, his intense gaze, that rare smile that he shared with her, the gentle touch of his hand. Gosh, there were butterflies in her stomach right now, just for thinking about him. "Well," said Sakura. "I guess – well, maybe I do like him a little bit."

Ino threw her hands into the air, laughing hysterically. "Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji! Such an unlikely couple!"

"We are _not_ a couple, Ino!"

"Admit it, Sakura, you're just waiting to be," said Ino. Sakura blushed.

"But no matter. I knew this would have to happen someday."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking up at her friend's face.

"I mean I've seen it."

"Seen what?"

"Come on, Sakura. Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Sure, he makes it look casual and 'in-his-duties-as-captain' and all, but, he looks out for all his teammates and you're the top of his list."

"Ino, that's just because I'm the medic. If the medic of a team is brought down, then you have a really good chance of defeating the rest. Sometimes it feels like a heavy responsibility thrust upon me. The mission's success depends upon my instinct and skill in keeping g my teammates alive."

"Sakura, you very well know that is not the case. Sure, he keeps his mind as captain on missions and all, but don't tell me you don't see the way he talks and acts when he's around you. You know, I've never seen a Hyuuga so disconcerted around anyone."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, now interested.

"Well, he gets a bit flustered when he's around you. Oh Sakura! You're blushing!"

Ino pulled her embarrassed friend into a tight hug. Sakura allowed Ino to squeeze the breath out of her. She was surprised to feel warm drops falling on her shoulders moments later. Sakura pulled herself free.

"Ino, what's wrong?" the rose-haired girl asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura," Ino replied, wiping tear from her face with the back of her hand. "It's just, I'm so happy for you." When Sakura gave her a puzzled look, she went on. "I've watched you struggle for years, and I watched you fight your way to the top. You were the weakest of all the rookie nine with a crush on someone who seemed to care nothing about you. And now look at you. You've surpassed the Hokage herself! You are the strongest among all of us and you have the intellect to match it. I love watching you play games with Shikamaru. You remember what I told you long ago, Sakura? You are a beautiful flower. You just hadn't bloomed yet. Well, I believe that you are blooming now. You're a bit late, but you're on your way."

"Thank you, Ino."

* * *

**thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed this. please review.**

**--gloria.**


	5. 4 Blood and Black Fire

**BLOOD AND BLACK FIRE**

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

Neji's mouth snapped shut. Tsunade rubbed her temples and half glared, half sympathized with the ANBU captain.

"Neji, I understand your concern. I am always concerned about the safety and the lives of the shinobi I send out on mission be they the lowest rank of catching that darned cat or the hunting down of missing nin."

"But, Hokage-sama, these two women, they are -"

"They are able ninja, Hyuuga-taichou," Tsunade interrupted. "And one of them is Head ANBU Medic. You very well know that you need her on a mission such as this. In fact, I am sure you are aware that the success of most missions depends on the medic at hand."

Neji opened his mouth to retort but closed it again. He lowered his gaze resignedly. Tsunade watched him. No emotions played on his face. His pale handsomeness was as devoid of feeling as ever. Even she was considering removing her student from the cell that was to go and scout the border to search for Uchiha Sasuke. She knew that something or the other was between him and her own prodigy and Tsunade was experienced enough a woman to know that when he spoke of the 'two women' in his team, he really was more concerned about only one. Tsunade nearly laughed at this. She stifled a giggle, but was powerless to hide a meek smile.

"What is it you find funny, Tsunade-sama?" the Hyuuga asked. Tsunade wiped the smile from her face, but allowed Neji a slightly comforting and understanding look.

"Neji, I kow what it is that worries you, and if I had a choice, I would keep Sakura by my side and never let her out of my sight all day long."

"What?" Neji began.

Tsunade sighed. "Neji, I said I know you are concerned about Haruno Sakura."

At this pronunciation, Neji dropped all pretence while barely maintaining his Hyuuga composure. "Tsunade-sama, we are about to go looking for _Uchiha Sasuke_. He is no ordinary S-class missing nin. Hokage-sama, for Kami's sake! He killed Orochimaru! And he took out the rest of the snake-sannin's sound base in the same day. Word is, he's already battled his brother, Itachi, though it seems that neither has killed the other brother yet. And from what you showed me, Tsunade-sama, it appears that he is _apparently_ somewhat obsessed with a former teammate who, as a child, used to swoon over him. With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, tell me now that _you_ see no harm in sending Haruno with us to hunt down this maniac and I will present no further objection."

Hyuuga Neji's declaration hit the Godaime hard. Sakura was like a daughter to her. Ever since she had taken the girl on as a student and seen her potential, she had been like a mother to her as well as her teacher. She understood what Neji was on about because they were her very same concerns. Sakura was very dear to her and she had meant it when she had said that she would keep Sakura by her side at all times if she could. But Sakura was a grown girl. She was a woman now, a fine lady. A very strong and independent lady. Tsunade turned her attention to the report on her desk. She had called the ANBU captain in to show it to him. Kakashi had been among those who had been at the scene both when the Uchiha had been sighted and when they had found traces of his having camped for less than a night at a stream. There had been flowers: cherry-blossoms. And blood. Blood. And a discarded blood-stained knife. Tsunade knew what it meant. Or she had an almost accurate assumption.

"Neji, Uchiha Sasuke seems, as you put it, 'obsessed' with Haruno Sakura. But before you interrupt me, allow me to elaborate. Haruno Sakura used to have a crush on Uchiha Sasuke, but the boy returned none of her feelings. However, her actions and devotion of many years past laid the foundation for his state of mind at present."

"How would you explain his state of mind, then?"

"I would say that perhaps, though he never admitted it to himself or anybody else, he has always cared about Haruno Sakura in some way. Before you contradict me, remember that Kakashi reported to me on whatever went on during their missions. Sasuke always forced Sakura behind him. He had convinced himself somehow that he was her protector. And we must admit that Sakura was the weakest of the rookie nine back then."

"So how did that bring him to his current state of mind?"

"Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, we must admit, is a very deadly threat to all of Konoha. He is strong and he is gifted and skilled, just as you are. In fact, I have weighed the possibilities and it seems that only you come close to possessing similar abilities as he. Sasuke was a troubled child from the very beginning. No one can fault him for blaming himself for his whole clan's slaughter. He felt that, if he had been strong enough, he would have been able to prevent the tragedy that occurred."

Neji frowned, but nodded. "He has always lived in his brother's shadow."

"Yes," Tsunade agreed. "He has. Since he was a little boy, he fought to be as good as his brother was. Itachi, was ANBU at thirteen, Neji. That was a great accomplishment. Sasuke sought to be as good as, if not better, than his brother. That is, of course, understandable. After all, the cells are created to encourage both teamwork and competition between the young genin; and later, strength and trust within and between cells. That is the whole concept of the thing."

"The Uchiha killed the snake-sannin; and he fought his brother."

"But Itachi did not die by his hand."

"The reports state that Itachi surrendered to his younger brother."

Tsunade nodded in affirmation. "Yes, it seems Itachi deemed his brother strong enough. Neji, Sakura is indispensable on this mission because she is not only your medic, she is your weapon. Now let me explain. Sasuke may be infatuated with Haruno Sakura. And I doubt that he will want to kill her as much as he will feel nothing to disposing of the rest of us. He will most certainly attack to kill everyone in your team but Sakura. So you see, you need her with you to help placate him. She is your protection and your weapon. At the same time, you must not lat _anything_ happen to her. If she dies, I am quite sure the rest of you will quickly follow."

Neji's eyes were narrowed in anger and frustration. He was to use Haruno to get to the Uchiha bastard? Had Naruto been in the office right now he would have loudly voiced his displeasure at what was being asked of them. But before Neji had even opened his mouth to oppose what Tsunade had just said, the door of her office burst open and there stood Hatake Kakashi himself, his one visible grey eye narrowed.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade exclaimed, rising from her chair. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry to disturb your late-hour meeting, Tsunade-sama, but Uchiha Itachi is here."

-------------------------------

Neji ran behind the blonde Hokage, who was following the Copy-nin. Uchiha Itachi? Here? It couldn't be. _What on earth would Uchiha Itachi be doing _here_ in Konoha?_ Neji thought to himself. The trio ran through the north gate, into the thick forest. Neji sensed that there were at least five people where they were headed, one on the ground, leaning against a tree. As they neared the clearing, they slowed down and finally came to a halt. Neji saw two ANBU and two jounin around a fifth man on the ground. The Konoha elite held him with their intense gaze. There seemed to be no need to tie him up. Kakashi glanced at the Hyuuga captain and Neji complied to his wordless request. With his Byakugan, Neji saw that the man on the ground had barely enough chakra to keep him conscious. It was plain that he had lost and was still losing a lot of blood.

"Uchiha Itachi," said Tsunade, eyeing the bleeding man on the ground.

Neji stared. So this was Uchiha Itachi. With all the blood, Neji hadn't noticed the red cloud pattern on the black robes, symbolic of the Akatsuki. Itachi's blood stained, pale face closely resembled that of his younger brother, but it did not have that cold beauty that Sasuke had. Itachi was handsome, alright. His face was pale from loss of blood, and the contrast with his dark hair made him look paler still so that it seemed a wonder he was still alive.

"Neji?" Kakashi asked.

"Too low on chakra," Neji replied. "I doublt he'll even be able to stand."

Tsunade seemed satisfied with this answer. She walked closer to the older Uchiha brother, one of the last two of the once imposing Uchiha Clan. Neji saw her frown and then bend over the fallen man. She pushed the top of his robes from his chest. It was then that they saw the source of all the free flowing blood. There, upon the man's pale, perfectly chiseled chest, was carved the Uchiha crest.

"The fan that wields the fire," Itachi whispered in a hoarse voice, loud enough for those nearest to hear. "I turned my back on it. Never wanted to see it again."

"And why was that?" said Tsunade calmly. They might have been having afternoon tea.

Itachi grinned lopsidedly and gave a throaty laugh. Neji heard the blood in his throat. "Why?" Itachi said. "Why? Wouldn't you like to know. They were a bunch of weaklings, the whole lot of them. Konoha Police. Hah! They couldn't even stand up to one man!" Itachi laughed again and Neji heard once more the blood gurgling in his throat. Itachi spat out a mouthful.

"So you fought your brother," Kakashi said, his eyes narrowed, their gaze never leaving the man at their feet.

"That's not a question, Kakashi-san," said Itachi, looking up at the Copy-nin. "If you must know, yes, I did."

"You lost," said Kakashi.

"I lost nothing, Kakashi-san. But, yes, I was defeated. But I can be proud of what I have made my foolish little brother. Only up to an extent that is."

"He killed Orochimaru."

"Yes, he did. And he was strong and skilled enough to do this to me. There are questions you would fire at me, I know. But you know that there is no time for me to answer all of them."

"What has Sasuke done so far?" was Tsunade's question.

Itachi grinned. "That he killed the snake you all know. What you knew not was that I am now the last of the Akatsuki."

Neji frowned at this. The last of the Akatsuki? Then was their leader dead? What about Kisame? Was he killed, too? Did Sasuke kill them all? Did he pick them out one by one until he was left with only his brother?

"Yes, he killed us off one by one," said Itachi, as if reading Neji's mind. "I waited and waited. I knew he would come for me only at the very end." Itachi spat out another mouthful of blood before going on. "He's coming, you know, Sasuke, I mean."

"Coming?" said Tsunade, getting to her feet.

"Yes, he is coming. He's strong, my brother, and powerful. And now that he's got his lifelong revenge and made me suffer so, he does not have it in him to watch me die. I asked him why and he just said he wasn't like me. He left me here knowing I wouldn't be able to move a muscle and that you would eventually find me." Itachi grinned, blood spilling from the side of his mouth. Itachi began to slowly make several hand signs. Neji did not recognize the sequence. He glanced at Kakashi and Tsunade in turn. They both shook their heads, but Kakashi seemed to connect it with something. Kakashi lifed his hitai-ate and activated his one Sharingan eye. Then his eyes widened both in recognition and surprise.

The ANBU, Jounin, and Hokage jumped back and black flames erupted around the Uchiha's body. He did not cry out as the undying flames licked his skin, making the spilled blood boil. Instead, he gave a chuckle. "He will come," he said though the flames. "He will come for what he wants. He will come for his flower." Itachi slowly lifted a hand to his robes and pulled out a wilted, blood-covered cherry-blossom. Itachi closed his eyes and went limp. The flames engulfed his entire figure. The flames would burn for seven days and seven nights, reducing his body to ash.

"My foolish little brother."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long. Been quite busy at work. Please review! Thanks.  
Thanks to Kunoichi Petals, Jemiul, NorthernLights25, 'GOTH Lolita27' , Sanna-Sain,** ** for reviewing.**

**--gloria.**


	6. 5 Truth

**TRUTH**

Sakura awoke to a loud banging at her front door. She jerked awake, hitting her head against the headboard. She cursed aloud. She did not fancy being woken up hours before sunrise, but she was more than used to it now. Sakura rubbed her head and looked around her. She was alone in her room; the candle at the oil burner had long since died, but the sweet smell of pink pepper and lotus pods still lingered. Sakura pulled on a crimson dressing gown and walked to her door. Once there, she tapped once on the dark wood. If it was ANBU, they would respond accordingly. Just as she knew he would, the dark-clad figure on the other side of her door tapped back. Sakura sighed. She had known this would come – they had had a mission briefing with the Hokage three days previously after all. But urgent summons the night before departure were never good news.

Sakura pulled open the door. In spite of herself, Sakura raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Naruto?"

There stood the blond ninja, a serious look on his normally cheeky handsome face. Sakura had not expected him to be the bearer of summons to her home. Normally it would have been Shikamaru or anyone who was unlikely to spend too much time chatting. After all, Tsunade knew only all too well about Naruto's brotherly affection for Sakura. This time round, however, it seemed that for once Tsunade had decided that Naruto was the most logical choice as messenger to her apprentice.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked softly, noting the dejected look in Naruto's blue eyes.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you," said the blonde.

Sakura started. _Hokage-sama? _Hokage? Since when did Naruto call his Tsunade-baachan Hokage-sama? Sakura tried to push the thought behind her, but she knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Naruto stood where he was, not looking her in the eye. Sakura knew that look. It was the look he had when he was torn between two desires. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked again. Still she got no reply. Sakura left him standing where he was, ANBU mask hanging limply round his neck. She dressed in her black ANBU gear and stuffed handfuls of medic equipment into the black vest. Grabbing her cat mask, she ran back to the door. There he stood, not having moved at all. He looked up to see that she was ready, and then promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura immediately followed suit.

-------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naruto glared at the blonde woman seated behind the Hokage desk. He felt Neji's strong hand upon his shoulder and fought to prevent himself from jumping on the blonde and hitting her. What she was demanding was appalling. Use _Sakura-chan_? How could she even suggest it? How could she even think of such a thing? _

"_HOKAGE-SAMA!" he shouted. "You can't mean that! You … you …"_

_Naruto was lost for words. He would never have expected it of her. Didn't she care what happened to Sakura? The danger she was willingly putting her in? No, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't. He couldn't use Sakura to go after that brat. But even as he thought this, Naruto knew he was going to go along with Tsunade's proposition. He shook his head violently. He did not want to agree to what Tsunade had said. He felt Neji's grasp loosen on his shoulder. Naruto's posture slackened. He remembered the promise he had made to Sakura long ago. He promised to bring him back to Konoha. He had nearly died on his first attempt – so had many others: Chouji and even Neji among them. Uchiha Sasuke had not been seen since. What was he supposed to do now? Go ahead with the proposed plan to retrieve Sasuke? What for? Was he even going to 'come quietly'? Sasuke was now labeled 'missing-nin' after all. But to try and retrieve Sasuke according to plan would mean putting Sakura in danger. His Sakura. Sakura-chan. The most important person to him. She was the closest thing he had to having a real family. How could he willingly allow her to stand in the face of danger and not raise a finger to protect her? He couldn't. He just couldn't._

_Naruto turned to face Neji, his ANBU captain. The Hyuuga kept his eyes on the ground. Naruto could see nothing betrayed on his face, as usual. Naruto wanted to ask him what he thought about it all, but knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of the stoic Hyuuga._

"_Naruto," he heard Tsunade say. "You must fetch Sakura."_

_The blond looked up. "Shikamaru usually gets her," he said._

"_I know that. But tonight, I think it better you fetch her."_

_Naruto knew what she was playing at. She knew that he wouldn't go and fetch her from her home unless he had agreed to the proposed course of action. There was also that disturbing report Tsunade had shown them earlier that night. Neji apparently had already seen it. That must have been on the night he had been one of those who had seen Itachi die – Tsunade had told them about it a few moments ago. Sasuke was dangerous. Hadn't Itachi said that he was definitely coming? And Naruto knew that Sasuke never went back on his word. Either way, his loyalty was to Konoha. And if Konoha was in danger, then that mean Sakura was too. There was no way out of it. _

_Naruto glanced up at Tsunade's face. There was a hint of pain in her guarded hazel eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Naruto," he heard her whisper. _

_Naruto said nothing. Shikamaru sat slumped in his seat, his head in his hands, his face hidden from view. Neji stood behind him, head bent, brows furrowed. And Lee, he stood in a corner staring into empty space. Ino was seated beside Shikamaru; the shock was no longer on her face, just plain disbelief._

_Feeling his eyes beginning to burn, the blonde turned away from the Hokage's desk. He walked to the door. It would have been faster to use a teleportation jutsu, but Naruto thought a good long walk in the cool night air would help him get a hold on his thoughts._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura _poofed_ into the Hokage's office and was not surprised to see the rest of her team – Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Naruto and Neji – already there. She walked up to Tsunade's desk, but did not take the seat she normally occupied. Tsunade's hazel eyes were fixed on Sakura's green ones. Sakura saw the look in them that told her she was to ask no questions, just orders. She glanced in Naruto's direction, but he would not meet her eyes. Sakura did not like the atmosphere in the room. She felt as though she were being purposely left out of something that concerned her personally.

"What is it, Tsunade-shishou?" the ANBU medic asked tentatively.

"You all knew very well that you are to depart early tomorrow morning," said Tsunade matter-of-factly. The Hokage maintained an authoritative tone, silently telling them all that she would not appreciate arguments at the moment. Sakura could not make out what kind of mood her teacher was in. Tsunade was rarely ever like this; and on the occasions that she was, it was never for good. Tsunade averted her eyes from her apprentice, choosing instead to shift her gaze from each team member to the next, never resting on Sakura, and taking time on their captain and jinchuuriki.

"The presence of the missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke, formerly a shinobi of our village, has been confirmed. And it is inevitable that he will approach this village sooner or later. It is therefore in our best interests to intercept him on his way."

"You mean stop him from coming here on his own, right?" said the shadow-nin.

Tsunade nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke was once one of us. He was once our comrade. But he deserted us to train under our enemies. It is no secret among us why he committed such treachery: for cold blooded revenge. Yet for this, we cannot blame him also for it was his brother's influence that drove him to such extents. However, he is solely responsible for his own actions and must face the consequences. He sought revenge for the slaughter of his clan, yes. But he has also caused many other innocent people suffering and pain."

"Hokage-sama," said Lee. "You don't think there is the slightest chance that he will return to us, do you?" he asked.

"I do not know, Lee. But if he does return, we all know that his homecoming will not be taken nonchalantly by the people and especially the other shinobi of this village. He is a traitor after all. No, I do not place much hope in his return, no matter how much I would wish it. For one, I do not know if he will even _want_ to return to this village. People's reputations precede them, after all. I think he knows that, though there may be a few who still have hope in his return, the majority of the village would rather see him imprisoned or maybe even dead."

There was silence at these words.

Naruto chanced a glance at Sakura. He did not catch her eye and was glad for it. He saw the confusion in her face. There was no trace of her old obsession of Sasuke. Naruto knew that had died a long time ago. He knew that her affection was now – discreetly – targeted at another handsome youth; and Kami Naruto would beat him to within an inch of his life if he so much as made his Sakura-chan sad.

Over the years, Sakura had learned not to wear her heart on her shoulder. She no longer displayed all her emotions for all to read. Since becoming Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura had learned to hide her feelings; and now even Naruto could not tell what was going through her mind. He shifted his gaze back to the floorboards.

Sakura knew what had to be done. They would be 'intercepting' Sasuke, but that really meant challenging and engaging him in combat. Would they really be able to defeat him and drag him back to Konoha by force? Sakura knew that was highly unlikely. He had grown so strong after all. But then again, so had they. And they were the ANBU elite. The best team Konoha had. Surely they had a fighting chance?

"Be ready to leave before first light," said the Godaime. "I have sent a team of ANBU and jounin out to scout the area before you leave. Hatake Kakashi, Kurenai and Maito Gai among them. Any news will be delivered to you before you leave."

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura declined Naruto's offer to walk her home. Ino was accompanied by Shikamaru.

The cool night air helped her to think clearly. Sakura had been ANBU medic for some time now, and she had come to be respected at the Konoha Hospital as the Hokage's accomplished apprentice and the best medic in town – her regular patients, of course, being mostly her own team members and other shinobi. Sakura thought she would go home, have a coffee or tea with some biscuits and perhaps read to calm her nerves. Dawn was but a few hours away. As she passed by the hospital, however, three four blood-stained figures clan in black, two wearing jounin vests, dropped in front of her. Three were carrying a fourth man, who seemed to be losing consciousness from loss of blood.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran over to the four men. Kakashi was pale, and the moonlight made him look dead, but Sakura could hear his strained breathing. "Bring him inside, quick!" she exclaimed. "You," she said, pointing at one, go to the Hokage tower and inform Tsunade-sama. Bring her here immediately. With a nod, the man sped away. Sakura ran into the hospital with the two men carrying her former sensei.

Once in the emergency ward, Sakura, still in her ANBU uniform, immediately began examining him. The white sheets stained red and Sakura shouted for a nurse to begin blood transfusion. Hatake Kakashi had five broken ribs, one of them resulting in a punctured lung. He seemed to have also suffered a concussion and had several more severe internal injuries, a broken right leg, and several kunai and shuriken wounds. Without waiting for Tsunade to arrive, Sakura donned her medic gloves. Her gloved hands were surrounded by an eerie greenish glow and she concentrated her energy on different parts of Kakashi's body in turn. Tsunade arrived a few moments later and aided her apprentice in healing the severely injured jounin.

Three hours later, it was over. Sakura took off her gloves and wiped the sweat from her brow. Glancing at the back of her hand, she saw half-dried blood. Kakashi's blood. It was all over her. Tsunade sighed. "Inform me immediately when he regains consciousness," she instructed her apprentice. Sakura nodded. "I know I should let you go home and sleep, Sakura, but I will trust no other medic with him tonight." Sakura nodded again.

She watched Tsunade leave the room, instructing two nurses to move the sleeping jounin to the intensive care ward and to continue with blood transfusion for the next hour. Sakura accompanied the sleeping jounin to a room in the I.C.U. She passed a distressed Naruto on the way, hurriedly telling him that she would explain as much as she could later. Hyuuga Neji was there also, but he made no further enquiry other than "How is he?" after he saw that Kakashi was sure to survive. He seemed rather troubled, though, when Naruto mentioned that Sakura looked pale and tired. As she hurried away, she tried to ignore the feeling that told her he could clearly see how low on chakra she was already. As she sat by Kakashi's bedside, waiting for Tsunade to return, she glanced at her watch. Dawn was only two hours away.

-------------------------------------------------

When Kakashi groaned and slowly opened his eyes, all weariness left the pink-haired medic and she promptly instructed Naruto – who had been sitting with Neji in the hall outside Kakashi's room. Tsunade arrived within minutes. Naruto and Neji were both allowed in.

Kakashi was questioned, but his answers were much too incoherent. He kept gesturing and using hand signs, tyring desperately to tell them what had happened, but the sedative they had used on him was too strong, and he was weak from loss of blood. Finally, Sakura grasped his frighteningly cold hand.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said softly in his ear.

"Sa-ura," he slurred. His eyes were becoming increasingly unfocused, and he was starting to lose consciousness again.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "Look at me." She pushed some more of her chakra into his system, hoping to keep him conscious and coherent long enough to answer one question. A question to which Sakura was sure she already knew the answer.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said again. "Tell me, who did this to you?"

Sakura felt Tsunade, Naruto and Neji stiffen behind her, but ignored the churning in her stomach that made her feel like she was going to be sick. Kakashi murmured something, but Sakura couldn't understand. She repeated her question. "Who hurt you, Kakashi-sensei? Who were you fighting?"

Kakashi struggled to lift his head. She sounded so far away. He wanted to answer her, to tell her the truth, but he knew it would hurt her. Then again, she probably knew the answer anyway. Black spots were beginning to form round his vision. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open, he strained to move his lips the way he wanted them to, it was harder to think straight.

Sakura held his gaze, willing him to voice her fears and tell her she was not being paranoid. She knew what he was about to say, but she had to hear it from him. Unless he told her himself, she would not be unable to accept what she knew to be the harsh truth. She pushed more even more chakra into him.

Neji and Tsunade both opened their mouths to protest, but shut them immediately.

Now Sakura was feeling weak, she had used up too much chakra, and had given him too much. She wouldn't be able to hang on for much longer.

"Kakashi, _please_ tell me."

Sakura was getting dizzy. Kakshi opened his mouth. The words came out slowly and barely more than a hoarse whisper. As she heard them, Sakura felt her consciousness ebbing away, felt Neji's strong arms catch her as she fell backwards, saw concern in his eyes before it was stoic again, heard Naruto's and Tsunade's cries, before she heard and saw no more.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this. thanks to all who reviewed.  
to answer some questiones:**

1. yes, this is going to be a nejixsakura fanfic.  
2. i don't think this story will be too long. max. about 15-20 chapters.

**thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**ja ne!**

**-gloria**


	7. 6 Prelude of a Rhyme

****

* * *

**PRELUDE OF A RHYME**

Sakura opened her eyes. The white light blinded her and she squinted. She could hear voices around her but could not make out what they were saying. Something about chakra depletion, was it? Lucky to have only fainted and not come even close to death? Who the hell were they talking about?

"You can't still want to make her go!" said a loud male voice. Too loud. It made her head hurt.

"There isn't much choice," said a female voice, in forced calm. "The team needs the best medic we can afford to send."

"Exactly!" said the loud voice again. "_Afford_ to send. Can't you see your best medic is hurt, not to mention unconscious?"

"She is not hurt," said another male voice. Deeper. Calmer than the other two.

"Yes, but that's only because she's lucky enough to be even alive!"

"You sound like you want her to be hurt," said the deep voice, sounding almost threatening.

"How could _you_ even say that? Shouldn't you be concerned, too? Oh, but I suppose you are just concerned in the sense that if she doesn't go, you won't have the best medic in your team," the loud, obnoxious voice finished sarcastically.

There was the sound of loud hurried footsteps, followed by growls.

"Don't even go there," said the deep voice, now really threatening.

"That's enough!" said the woman's voice.

Sakura forced open her eyes, lifting her head and propping herself up on her elbows. The sight she beheld was enough to make her fully awake. There, at the foot of her hospital bed, stood the Hokage, glaring at two young men, who were apparently in the middle of a heated argument which was about to turn into an ugly brawl. Hyuuga Neji held a fistful of Naruto's shirt, roughly pulling it slightly upwards. Being taller than the blond, Neji caused Naruto to have to stand on tip toe. They were nose to nose, both baring white teeth and snarling, as blue eyes stared into pearl grey.

No one seemed to have noticed that Sakura was awake. So she threw aside the white covers and got out of the bed and began to make preparations to leave the room.

"Sakura! You're awake!"

Within seconds, Tsunade had her apprentice in a bear hug, causing the petite kunoichi to be squashed against her full bosom. She let Sakura go soon, only to give her a resounding slap across her cheek instead of a smile.

"What on earth did you that for?" Tsunade exclaimed, an angry look now on her face. "Do you know what could have happened to you? You could have died! Died, Sakura! Died! Is that what you wanted? What the _hell_ did you have to do that for?"

And Tsunade enveloped her apprentice again, sobbing in relief. This time, Sakura returned the tight hug.

"Gomen, shishou," whispered the pink haired kunoichi.

The moment Tsunade had let go of Sakura again, Naruto pulled the girl into a tight hug, holding back a sob with great difficulty. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura eagerly returned the gesture, saying, "Yeah. I love you too, Naruto."

When the blond had let go of her, Sakura looked around the room. Hyuuga Neji was gone.

"Tsunade-shishou, I guess I should go home and get ready for the mission, ne?"

She saw Tsunade glance at the Uzumaki before saying, "If you're up to it, Sakura. You are more important than this mission, you know."

"Thank you, shishou," said Sakura. "But I think I'm alright now. Besides, it's my duty. I have to go."

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto, grabbing her elbow. "You don't have to go."

"Naruto, I know you care. Thank you. But I'm fine now, really. Come on, I'm a medic after all. You don't think I would have done what I did if I didn't know I was going to survive it, now, did you?"

The Hokage and jinchuuriki smiled at her.

"Okay," said Naruto.

"Your clothes are in the cupboard over there, Sakura," said Tsunade, pointing to a small cabinet against the far wall. "And so is your pack, vest and mask. You get yourself out of those hospital robes and get ready. I'll sign for you. You have little over an hour before you're due to leave."

Sakura nodded and Tsunade and Naruto left the room. Locking the door, Sakura retrieved her possessions from the hospital cabinet and redressed. She pulled on her vest and was about to put on her mask when she heard a noise at the window. Instinctively, she drew a kunai and turned around.

"Easy, Haruno," said a smooth voice.

"Taichou, what are you doing on the window ledge five floors above the ground?"

"Ah, I had to make sure my best medic was in a fit condition for the upcoming mission."

"I see," said Sakura as Neji jumped to the floor and pulled off his ANBU mask.

Sakura gazed at him uncertainly. Her stomach squirmed uncomfortably and she fought to keep herself from biting her lower lip. Then …

"I'm glad you're okay, Haruno." And Neji was out the window and gone.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura arrived at the North gate minutes before sunrise and consequently had to wait for her team members to arrive.

Hyuuga Neji arrived first, followed by Shikamaru and Ino, then Rock Lee, and finally, just before the edge of a whitish disc began to appear in the distant horizon, Uzumaki Naruto.

"All here, Captain," said Shikamaru when Naruto landed in front of them.

"Alright, our mission objective is to intercept the Uchiha on his way to this village. According to the squad that went out last night, Uchiha Sasuke was still close to the borders but intends to make headway for Konohagakure once the sun is fully up. That inadvertly means he could be on the move right now."

"And what happens once we 'intercept' him? I doubt very much he will gladly come quietly with us, Hyuuga-taichou," said the strategist.

"I think you know that words will do no good when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke, Nara. I should think that our options are quite clear and require no further elaboration," Neji replied.

"Right," said Shikamaru. "So that means, in crude, simple words, we find him, engage him – since talking's no good – get beaten up while trying to beat _him_ up, and then, depending on the outcome, drag him bodily back to Konoha. Is that it?"

"More or less, yes. Any more questions?"

There was silence. Neji glanced at the blond.

"Naruto?"

The Uzumaki shifted his blue gaze to meet the pearl eyes of the ANBU captain. "No."

"Good," said Neji. "Let's get going then. Formation: Naruto and Lee up front followed closely by Yamanaka and Haruno; Nara and I'll watch the back. Make sure no harm comes to the medic especially or we're all done for. Without Haruno, we've got no chance against the Uchiha."

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt nervousness I her abdomen as the six of them raced through the trees. Neji's words rang through her head over and over again: _Without Haruno, we've got no chance against the Uchiha_. No chance without her? Sure, she was the medic in their team – not to mention the best medic in all of Konoha. But surely their combination of power, wit and skill even without her was more than enough to take on one man? But then again, Uchiha Sasuke was more powerful than just one man. He defeated Orochimaru – a feat even Tsunade had not been able to accomplish. Then again, he had betrayed the snake. He had gained the sannin's trust first, then turned on him and disposed of him and his underlings once he had gained enough power from him and felt him useless. Still, it was all unsettling.

"What are our bearings?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're not far from the border. Another three or fours hours, I should think. But I don't sense him yet," Sakura replied.

"I'm not surprised," said Neji. "The Uchiha was always one able to conceal his chakra from unwanted detection."

"Do you think he will avoid us if we come close to his path?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, probably not," said the Hyuuga. "I should think he is looking forward to the inevitable encounter."

"Inevitable?" said Ino.

"More or less, yes," said Neji. "He is supposedly heading for Konoha, but for what? It's only us he's after. If he hears, or more like has heard, that we are on our way to him, I am of the opinion that he will gladly meet his 'welcome committee'."

Sakura saw Ino throw her an uncertain glance, but Sakura chose to ignore it and not meet her eye. She was getting confused. As a little girl, she used to obsess over the handsome Uchiha Sasuke. Then he had turned traitor and left to train under the snake-sannin. She had dwelt on it for a time, but then, they had all moved on. "Uchiha Sasuke" was still a taboo subject among the rookie nine, especially Team Seven, but Sakura no longer felt the need to go on hoping and praying for his ultimate return. All he was now was a friend gone astray, a friend she once obsessed over, a friend she had once cared about but now could not help. He was part of her past, no longer of her present, and she hoped he would never be a part of her future. She had plucked up her courage in the past few years and allowed herself to heal. She had even recently, in the last year, allowed herself to be attracted to a member of the opposite sex again – in fact, she was glad she did. The young ANBU captain she was quite interested in – she wouldn't say attracted to, not that way yet, but she was got pleasant butterflies whenever he looked at her – was actually very handsome; not to mention much more intelligent and skilled.

Sakura fought back a sigh. It would not do to look weakened or distracted now. She was sure, though, that there was something her team members knew that they weren't telling her. Neji had always been rather edgy about the medic in his team – after all, if a medic went down, who would heal the injured members of the party? – but never had he spoken about her in the manner in which he did today. There was a secrecy in his voice. Half of Sakura was angry and wanted to know what it was they were keeping from her. The other half of her, however, knew that she would probably be much better off not knowing any bit of it at all.

**"Damn all this,"** said Inner Sakura.

_Damn this is right,_ thought Sakura. _Just when I thought my life was falling into place and everything was going to be fine and happy, this happens._

**"Yeah. That teme always spoils everything that's good in Konoha."**

_Don't say that. He's got his own painful past; and that is something neither of us have gone through – except Naruto, perhaps __– so we can'__t judge him.__ But I think all this desire for revenge is what may have begun to __drive him over the edge._

Sakura had accidentally heard Tsunade and the rest of her team talking before she had entered the Hokages's office the night before. They had been talking about Sasuke's mental state. And the fact that they seemed to have evidence that Sasuke was becoming mentally unstable, quite frankly, scared her.

-------------------------------------------------

Not very far away, a man clad in off-white robes, carrying a long sword, sat on the branch of a tree, seated in a meditation state, eyes closed, his face lined with concentration. He opened his eyes. Onyx eyes stared into the dark green all around him. A smile crossed his face. Not a nice smile. Not nice at all. There was no softness in it, no goodness at all. It was more of a smirk, an evil smirk.

"I've found you," he cooed to the wind. "Come, I've been waiting. I've been waiting too long, it hurts."

The face contorted as if in pain and a pale hand reached into the pack that held weapons and pulled out a kunai. The left sleeve was pulled away. Then there was blood as the sharp knife sliced across the equally pale upper arm, close to the shoulder. The crimson blood dripped down the arm to the fist, pooling around the soft object trapped inside. The white fingers parted and the onyx eyes turned red as they stared at the blood covered hand.

"Come to me."

There lay a cherry-blossom, covered in his blood.

---------------------------------------------------

* * *

**--Gloria.**


	8. 7 Torn

**Here's the next installment! sorry it took so long! and thank you thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! ice creams and cookies to all of you! mwah!**

* * *

**TORN**

Naruto and Lee paused. Ino landed on the branch behind him, closely followed by Nara. Sakura stood on a high branch, just below the one on which Hyuuga Neji stood.

"What is it, Naruto?" Neji said softly.

"I'm not sure," said the voice in his right ear.

"Then why did you stop?"

"I can smell him."

Sakura tensed. Naruto could smell him. That meant that the Uchiha was either close or had been here previously. Three of the four hours she had previously approximated had already passed. Normally, it would have taken them two days at least to reach the borders, but they had used food pills to help them speed up significantly. Nara turned to Neji.

"Hyuuga."

Neji only nodded in response. Veins grew prominent around his pearl-gray eyes as chakra was concentrated around them. He scanned the surrounding area and frowned. The longer he looked, the deeper his scowl became.

"What is it?" said Lee's voice in his right ear.

"Not good," the ANBU Captain replied. "He's purposely left traces of his chakra, although hard to perceive." Neji paused. He knew the implications of his words. He also knew that there could be only one reason. And he did not like to voice it. Not when the reason was standing mere feet away from him. He sensed her apprehension, but before he could say anything, Sakura voiced his fears for him.

"He wants to be found."

Ino looked round at her best friend. "What? What do you mean he wants to be found?"

"Exactly what I said, he wants to be found. He wants us to find him, to challenge him, to fight him."

"But why would he want that? I thought he wanted to get to Konoha?" said Lee.

"It makes perfect sense," said Shikamaru. "He purposely allowed us to believe that he was on his way to the village to wreak havoc. He probably even told Uchiha Itachi that, knowing that the ANBU and the Hokage were going to find him soon. It was a trap all along."

"So he wanted us to come out after him," said Neji.

"Exactly," Shikamaru replied.

"But hasn't he already gotten his revenge?" asked Yamanaka Ino. "Didn't he kill his brother? He's avenged his clan, hasn't he? Wasn't that his purpose in betraying Konoha?"

"In turning traitor and defecting to the enemy, yes that was his purpose," said Shikamaru. "But that is only part of the vow he made."

"Part of it?" Ino raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The other promise," Naruto said, and all eyes turned to his blond head. "Was the restoration of the great Uchiha clan."

Ino's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Lee was stuttering in shock. Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji were exchanging looks of secrecy and understanding. Sakura could only lower her head so that her pink bangs hid her eyes from view.

Hyuuga Neji gritted his teeth. Naruto had just stated – quite plainly and crudely – the one reason why he was not going to let Haruno Sakura out of his sight for even one minute. Neji had guessed the reason behind the younger Uchiha's return, but never had he expected it to be voiced so brutally. Least of all by Uzumaki Naruto.

"That's … that's," Ino stammered. "What does he plan to do?"

"We cannot know for sure," said Lee. "But whatever it is, we cannot let him do as he pleases. I will protect Konoha with my life!"

At the sound of Lee's voice, Sakura clamped a pale hand to her mouth, unable to stifle a gasp. Only Neji and Shikamaru heard.

"Taichou!" said Naruto from the front. "What do you want us to do now?"

"We will rest for the time being," said Neji. "Uchiha wants to be found anyway, so there is no real need to hurry. We will rest and start afresh at noon." Heads nodded silent affirmation. "Naruto, you take the first hour watch."

-------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto stood atop a tree, hidden from view. He was not particularly nervous about anything. At least he wouldn't admit it. His senses were tingling, the kyuubi's chakra eager to cross the boundaries of its cage and merge with his. They were so close. So close to finding him. Years ago, his first thought would have been to bring him back to Konoha; to beat him to within an inch of his pathetic life and drag him bodily through the forest back to their village. But Naruto was much older now; Tsunade had already told him that after the mission, she would be pronouncing him her successor. Sakura and Neji were witnesses to that informal proclamation. Now he was older – and wiser. Somehow, he knew that no matter how much he wished it, Sasuke was no longer the person he had once known. He was no longer the teammate he had once competed against. No. That Sasuke that had once frantically ran to his aid when hearing that Itachi was after him was no more.

As he sat atop the tall tree surrounded by branches and leaves, Naruto knew what had to be done. He knew that he would have to choose between protecting the village and Sakura, and forcibly getting his former friend back. And he knew which choice he would make.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat by the stream, gazing unseeingly into the crystal clear water. Sasuke. They were so close. But close to what? Seeing him again, yes; but then what? She knew he would never come back to Konoha. He was too far gone for that. Admittedly there was the slightest chance that he would turn himself in and say that the death of his brother was all he was after the whole time. But then again, Sasuke had always been the proud one. He would never bow down to anyone. Never. He was his own master. Orochimaru never had him in the palm of his slimy hand. He had been Sasuke's tool all along. Ironic since Orochimaru had intended to be the one to use Sasuke. Years ago she had prayed for him, dreading the day that Orochimaru took over his body. Years ago, she continued to believe that Sasuke would one day return to them. Once upon a time, she believed that he really was her friend. She had been almost happy when she had heard that he had killed the snake-sannin. But as news after news of terror reached her ears, she began to fear him. Yes, she was actually scared. Scared because she knew all that he was capable of. Scared because she feared that he would one day return to Konoha seeking to kill.

And now he was back. And she feared for Naruto's life. The future Hokage was strong and skilled, yes; but she also knew that Sasuke was ruthless. He was a merciless killing machine. She could not even begin to fear for her own life. Naruto was like the brother she never had. He had always loved her. He would always watch out for her, always protect her. He would never let anything happen to her. Now was her turn. She would protect him. She would protect all of them: Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Neji. Suddenly felling weary, Sakura heaved a loud sigh and ran a hand through her short rosette hair.

It was then that she sensed a powerful presence in the trees behind her. No; two. She jumped to her feet, whipping around and throwing two kunai.

"Easy, Haruno," said a lazy voice. "That could have killed us, you know."

"Gomen, Shikamaru," said Sakura, taking back the two kunai he handed to her. "Just a bit jumpy."

"I can see," he said, sitting beside her. "I came to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What were you thinking when Lee said he would protect Konoha with his life?"

Sakura turned her gaze back to the water and sighed. "Sasuke."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know don't you?" she said, turning towards him. "Sasuke never really liked Lee. I mean, Naruto calls him fuzzy brows and all, but Sasuke; well, I'm just a bit, well …"

"Scared?" Shikamaru suggested.

Sakura nodded. "He's going to want to hurt him, Shika. I just know it. He's going to want to fight Lee."

"We're all going up against him, Sakura. What makes you think he's going to single out Lee? I should think he'd single out the loud-mouthed-Hokage-to-be back there."

"Yes, he will," said Sakura, getting slightly agitated. "Look, I know he's gone over the edge. I heard Tsunade-shishou talking to you guys." At the sight of his piercing, questioning gaze, she added, "I didn't hear much though, just that he's mentally unstable and thus very dangerous."

"What are you getting at, Haruno?"

"He'll want to fight Naruto. Ever since I can remember those two have been at each other trying to prove he was stronger than the other. But he'll want to fight Lee, too."

"Why?"

"Because Lee's strong. He's the best taijutsu user in all of Konoha; hell, in all of Fire Country! Ever since they first met, they've been competing."

"I think I understand what you mean, Haruno," said Shikamaru, rubbing his temples. "But listen."

"Shika …"

"No listen to me. Look, Sakura. I know you're worried. I understand that. And it doesn't take a genius to know why. We're all together in this. We're all going to protect each other right?" Sakura nodded. "Good," said Shikamaru. "Besides, you're the best medic there is to be found. For Kami's sake! You're the Godaime's apprentice!"

Sakura smiled at this. Shikamaru patted her on the shoulder as he stood and turned to return to the camp. "Keep your chin up, Sakura."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

--------------------------------------------------

The shadow user walked to the trees and leapt up to the perch where the young ANBU Captain sat. The Hyuuga's brow was furrowed. Shikamaru clicked his tongue.

"What?" said Neji.

"You know," said the shadow-nin, sitting down beside the Hyuuga, "For a Hyuuga clan genius, you sure are slow."

"What?" Neji repeated, now turning to face his strategist incredulously.

"Hyuuga, you just said the same word twice."

Neji sighed in defeat and rested his forehead on the palm of his hand. Shikamaru waited in silence.

"How is she?" Neji managed to say.

"Worried," said Shikamaru. "Very worried. And scared."

"Does she know?"

"She over heard the Hokage talking about Uchiha's mental state, but no. She heard nothing else."

Neji sighed again. Shikamaru couldn't tell if it was out of relief or frustration or just stress. Probably a horrid mixture of all three, he decided.

"You know she needs you right now, Hyuuga," said Shikamaru. When Neji did not respond, he went on. "She's worried about Lee and Naruto. She says she's sure that Sasuke will target those two primarily on the basis of old obsessions and grudges."

"Nara, I - "

"Just go to her, Hyuuga."

"Not now, I can't."

Shikamaru gave him a dirty look. "Hyuuga, I know that Tsunade-sama asked you to keep your distance from her during the mission to help you concentrate and not get distracted. That's all very well in one sense; but you're distracted enough already. We don't need the both of you worrying."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Nara, I can't do that right now. It'll make things more difficult than they already are. Besides, she's got Naruto."

Shikamaru looked back towards the stream. Sure enough, there sat Naruto and Sakura. Lee must have taken over the watch. He watched as Naruto pulled her into a hug, one which she tightly returned. He turned back to Neji.

"Yes, I know she has Naruto. And she may not know it herself, but she needs _you_, Hyuuga. She _needs_ you."

Neji ran a hand through his long umber hair then pulled on his ANBU mask.

"Get the others ready," said Neji, rising. "It's time to leave."

* * *

**golly, i love neji!**

**--gloria**


	9. 8 Hurt Pride

**Finally, chapter 8. Thank you again to all those who reviewed. Chocolate-chip cookies to you all! Read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**HURT PRIDE**

Her senses tingled. Something was afoot. She could feel it. Unconsciously, her gloved hands formed fists and shone momentarily with a pale blue light.

"Haruno, what's wrong?" said the shadow user from behind her.

"Nothing," she lied.

Nara Shikamaru knew better than to question her furhter, but he was in no way appeased. Haruno Sakura had not started out strong as a genin. She was among the weakest of the Rookie Nine in their much younger days. But she had been the one with the most potential; she was skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but most of all in genjutsu. Her illusions were most convincing, it was rumoured. Shikamaru did not know for sure, never having been in one of her illusionary techniques. Haruno Sakura had worked hard training under one of the legendary sannin, the Fifth Hokage, and had come out the shining winner. She was now the best medic in all of Konoha, surpassing even Tsunade herself, who was known in many countries. She also had perfect chakra control and had inherited the Fifth's insanely inhuman strength. Those delicate hands and slim fingers could reduce boulders to fine dust, and her punches were earth-shattering. But if there was one thing Nara knew about Sakura, it was that she had the best instinct he had even known. How it was he knew, even he couldn't tell. But the fact that Sakura had just tensed up un-called-for in front of him made him very uneasy.

"What is it, Nara?" asked the Hyuuga.

Shikamara glanced sideways at the ANBU Captain before answering. He could not see his face behind that hawk-like mask, but he could sense the apprehension in the young Captain.

"I'm not sure," said Shikamaru quietly so that only Neji could hear. "Something's stirring, I just don't know what."

"How far from the borders, now?"

"Not far at all, fifteen minutes at most. But I doubt we'll find him there."

Shikamaru heard Neji exhale unevenly and strained to keep himself calm. But the thought of facing the youngest and last Uchiha was almost enough to make him shout and scream in panic. There had been many rumours and reports surrounding deaths related to the young Uchiha, and none of them had been too pleasant. Always a lot of blood. All messy. Headless corpses, missing limps, charred parts. Dead bodies with the eyes and mouth still open, still silently crying out in death.

"Stop!" said Naruto's voice in all their ears.

The black clad figures with white masks landed instantly on the high branches, unmoving and soundless. Not even a breath could be heard.

It was as if even the wind had obeyed Naruto's command and halted so that there was no rustle of leaves. There was no dull flapping of bird's wings. Not a sound. Only the beating of their hearts seemed to resound in their ears, louder and louder and louder, until it seemed to thunder in the air around them, calling out to their enemies, giving their positions away, signaling their coming deaths.

Louder and louder and louder and louder until …

He heard it before he saw it. A silent high pitched sound of metal tearing through air. It was a sound too often heard b highly trained shinobi. Unnoticable by the unwary ear, but a scream too loud for ANBU ears. He raised his hand without turning his head. He knew that by the time he faced that direction, it would be too late. The cold metal slid smoothly between his two fingers. With a flick of his practiced wrist, the weapon's sharp point faced the opposite direction and the kunai was thrown back to it's owner. He waited. There was no sound of clashing metal, nor of knife through flesh – just as he had expected. Only the sound of toughened skin around steel.

Just as he had expected. Naruto smirked.

It was then that Sakura knew. That smirk. Even through that porcelain mask. She could feel it. Naruto never smirked like that. Naruto's was always a cheeky grin. Never ever a smirk. It was then that she knew.

The time had come.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura raised her left hand. As one the remaining ANBU leapt back onto the higher branches of farther trees.

Suddenly the stillness was broken. The wind that was silent now roared and the birds that were quiet now screamed. They roared and screamed as black rushed to white, raven against blond. And there was a blinding flash of light as, after more than seven years, the Chidori met the Rasengan once more.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura watched from her perch as two old friends tore at each other, each trying to get at the other's throat. The time had come. There was no turning back now. One mistake and they were all dead for sure.

Naruto assaulted the raven-haired prodigy with a series of powerful kicks, but the young man blocked and dodged them effortlessly. The young Uchiha wasn't even using his Sharingan yet. Attack after attack was blocked and dodged on both sides, neither landing a hit on the other. Both retracted their fists and then threw their arms forward, but the fists met in midair and pushed both back with powerful force.

All this time, silky black locks hid the man's face from view. But he straightened up and pushed the hair from his face. He stared directly at his former best friend. Naruto held his gaze, for how long, he could not say. But those eyes were not the eyes of the friend he had once cared about. Those were not the eyes of the friend he had wanted to bring back to Konoha. Those eyes were like cold stones. Like bottomless black pits of never ending hunger for blood. Those were the eyes of a murderer.

The black eyes shifted and moved over each of the rest of the team. Slowly he studied each of them, say a couple flinch under his gaze. Nara Shikamaru, the shadow user. Genius but lazy. Yamanaka Ino, mind manipulator. Perfect for espionage spy missions but what was her purpose here? Rock Lee, taijutsi user. A worthy opponent. He had a bone to pick with that boy. He would show him who was stronger. Soon. Very Soon. Hyuuga Neji, the other doujutsu user. The Byakugan was a powerful trait. One that was indeed worthy of fighting against the Sharingan. And then, pink locks behind a cat mask. Haruno Sakura. Highly intelligent. No longer weak, he had heard. It was rumoured that her medical skills and strength surpassed even that of the Fifth Hokage herself. That would be interesting. He wanted to test that strength. He wanted to badly to see how strong she really was. Haruno Sakura.

Sakura did not flinch as onyx eyes seemed to bore right through her ANBU mask, but she made no move to show how troubled she really felt. Those eyes. Those eyes were not the eyes of the boy she had once cared about, the boy she once had a crush on, the boy who she used to pray for every night. Those eyes that stared at her now were eyes she had seen many times before. They were so familiar, yet so strange. The look in those eyes was far worse than the eyes of the many enemies she had fought and killed before. Those eyes had been filled with hatred and anger, and sometimes lust. These eyes that looked at her now, they were calculating. They were wanting eyes. It was as if he thought he could claim her with just his piercing gaze. Those were not the friendly and caring, albeit aloof, eyes she had once known. No. This was not Sasuke.

This was a monster.

--------------------------------------------------

"Sakura."

She flinched as she heard her name in his voice. She made no reply. How could he say her name so easily? After all that he'd done, after all the people he'd killed, after betraying Konoha?

Uchiha Sasuke disappeared from where he stood in front of the Naruto clad in black with a fox mask and instantly appeared in front of the kunoichi.

"Sasuke," she said quietly.

Shikamaru glanced warily at Neji. The Hyuuga fought with himself to not jump on the Uchiha and pound him to death. One wrong move, he knew, and they could all die in mere seconds. That was how powerful Uchiha Sasuke was. He did not like to admit it, but Tsunade was right. If it wasn't for Haruno Sakura, he would have killed them all without a second thought. Without her they were as good as dead.

Sakura stared at him through her cat mask. He was still handsome, though scarily so. His onyx eyes turned to crimson as he looked at her, and Sakura fought to not tremble as shivers ran down her spine.

"Sakura."

She made no reply. The way he said her name was different this time. There was no malice in it. There was no anger. There was no lust. He sounded like a little boy who was lost and just wanted to find his way home. A little boy who had gone astray and now sought his mother's warm hand.

Her medic instincts were kicking in. She wanted to help that little boy; help him find his way home. Take him back to his mother and see her smile and hug him with love and joy. But …

"You don't want to go home," she said to him.

He stared at her as if he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"You won't come back to us, will you?" she said quietly. "You don't want to come back to Konoha."

"Sakura." He hung his head in his hands, fingers clutching at his hair.

"Sasuke."

He looked back up at her with seemingly disbelieving eyes. That was the first time he had heard her say his name that way. Sasuke. No more Sasuke-kun. Just plain Sasuke. He shook his head in incredulity.

Sakura stepped back from him. She realized his mentality was indeed unstable. She watched in horror as black marks slid over his pale skin, covering his face, his chest, his arms, his whole body. He was turning into the monster that she feared. His crimson eyes spun round as the black marks slid deftly over his pale skin, slowing down until they stopped. Wide-eyed behind her mask, she saw his marked body and gasped. He was handsome even in this state. Cruelly, evilly handsome.

"Sasuke."

As he raised his head, the look in his red eyes changed. There was anger now. A malice so strong she could feel it and taste it on her tongue.

"Who took you away from me?" he said stepping towards her.

She instinctively took a tentative step back. "I was never yours, Sasuke," she replied. But he didn't seem to hear her. "Who took you away from me?" He repeated, louder now. Sakura heard Ino whimper in fear.

He took another step towards her. Sakura took another step back, trying not to aggravate him further. "Sasuke," she tried to plead with him again. But he grasped his left wrist with his right hand. A move Sakura knew only too well. Then there was the high pitched twittering of thousands of birds. The Chidori blazed in his hand once again. Sakura waited for him to raise his hand and strike her, or maybe one of her teammates. If he attacked one of them with that Chidori now, she might not be able to heal them fast enough before he did more damage. But he didn't move. Instead the bright blue electric-like light he held in his hand vanished along with the deafening twittering. Sasuke smirked.

"Very smart, Nara," he said.

Sakura turned towards where Shikamaru and Neji stood on the branch joined to the one she stood on. Shikamaru stood in the same position as Sasuke. Sakura looked down at his feet. His shadow was joined with Sasuke's.

Sasuke laughed. "You always were one to make a move behind your opponent's back – even when the opponent isn't yours to face, I might say."

Shikamara made no reply. He moved his hands, straightened up and reached behind his back, forcing Sasuke to imitate him as he did so. He did not grasp his own sword but grasped an imaginary hilt close to his right shoulder. Sakura watched as Sasuke forcibly grasped the hilt of his own sword and pulled it out. Shikamaru slowly bent over, making Sasuke lay the sword at his feet. But before the sword touched the ground, Uchiha Sasuke let out a great burst of energy, breaking Shikamaru's hold on him. Sakura was pushed backwards; she jumped to the branch parallel to the one Neji and Shikamaru stood on.

Neji readied himself, but Lee attacked Sasuke from behind with his Konoha Whirlwind. Sasuke caught the flailing leg in midair with frightening ease. He then grasped the leg with both hands and threw Lee down onto the ground below.

"Ah, well look who it is. It's old Fuzzy Brows. Isn't that what you used to call him," Sasuke turned his head to the black clad figure with a fox mask a short distance away. "Naruto?"

The ANBU junchuuriki glowed momentarily with the kyuubi's red chakra. His shoulder's trembled and his voice shook as he spoke.

"Keep away from Sakura-chan, Uchiha."

"Ah, still 'Sakura-chan', is it?" said Sasuke casually, as if he were having afternoon tea with his former friend. He spun his sword dangerously in his hand, all the while keeping one eye trained on the kunoichi near the Hyuuga. "But what's with the 'Uchiha' all of a sudden? Come now, Naruto, we know each other more than enough to be on first-name terms."

"No," said the kyuubi vessel. "I don't know you. You're not the Sasuke I used to know."

At this statement, the raven-haired young man smirked. "Perhaps you're right, _Uzumaki_. I know who you are, but perhaps you no longer know who I am. Well, shall I re-introduce myself, then?"

Sasuke disappeared from his spot on the branch but Naruto was ready for him and blocked the blow of Sasuke's katana with his own ANBU standard issue sword.

"You're much better than I remember Naruto."

Naruto pushed Sasuke back with his katana and adjusted his stance.

"And you're worse off," Naruto retaliated.

Sasuke smirked again. "Let's finish off what we started at The Valley of the End, shall we?"

"Gladly."

Sasuke glanced back at Sakura and winked.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto skillfully evaded attack after attack and retaliated with some of his own, but still neither shinobi could land a hit on the other.

"Gotten better, have you, dobe?" Sasuke taunted.

"Yeah, I have, teme. But your so-called skills seem a bit rusty," Naruto retaliated.

The two figures, one clad in black and the other in white, were blurs as they rushed towards each other, kicking punching, evading, blocking. Sasuke whipped out his katana and Naruto followed suit. The air was repeatedly cut by deadly swipes from both sides. Bodies spun round as kicks were delivered and evaded. Finally, Naruto gritted his teeth as a sharp pain pierced his side. Sasuke smirked again.

"Meet my Kusanagi, Uzumaki Naruto. Perhaps she will be your end."

"I don't think so, Uchiha."

And Naruto's face darkened and began to have deep wrinkles. His azure eyes turned a murky brown. His hand grasped Kusanagi and pulled it even deeper into his hardening body. Sasuke tried to pull away in vain. Naruto's other hand grasped Sasuke's wrist. His fingers darkened to umber, stretched and wound around his wrist, creeping steadily up his arm.

"Nani?"

Naruto's spiky blond hair lengthened and also turned dark brown. Sasuke's eyes followed its progress. Higher and higher it grew until pale pink flowers blossomed from its branched tips. Too late, realization hit Sasuke. His onyx eyes met with emerald green. Deadly green eyes. Sakura's torso and arms grew out from the trunk of the cherry blossom tree that was, a minute ago Naruto. Sasuke felt something hard and rough surround his waist and legs and looked down to see more himself held in place by branches.

"I've got you," said a menacingly sweet voice behind him. Sasuke jerked his head upward. There, attached to the trunk of another cherry blossom tree was a second Sakura.

_An illusion within an illusion? A double genjutsu? _Sasuke could not bring his hands together to form the hand seal to break the flow of chakra through his body. _Dammit!_

The first illusionary Sakura in front of him pulled out of the tree and landed deftly in front of him. Her viridian eyes bore into his as she smiled. Dangerously. Then there was a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He looked down to see Sakura injecting a dark purple liquid into him. He sneered. This was just an illusion. None of this was real. She was very good at genjutsu, but he'd be able to get out of this. No problem. It was all an illusion anyway. None of it was real.

But even as he thought it, his head seemed to erupt and bright lights flashed before his eyes and there was a loud ringing in his ears. His whole body felt like it was doused in boiling oil and Uchiha Sasuke cried out in pain.

* * *

**There is the action that one or more of you asked for! hehehe.**

**--gloria.**


	10. 9 For You

**I am so sorry that it took months before I updated! Who knew studying for a Bachelor's Degree in Fashin Design would consume my time so? Anyway, I have Tuesday's off this semester. So here's the update. It's rather shorter than the other chapters I previously wrote — mind I wrote this in the middle of an Intro. To Fabrics lecture that lasted the better part of three and a half hours. But I'm almost done with the next chapter anyway. It should be up by Saturday, or Friday if I'm that lucky. Anyway, sorry for making you wait. Here's the mext chapter:**

* * *

**FOR YOU**

Sakura leapt from Sasuke's flailing form as she stuffed the emptied syringe into one of her many medic pockets.

"Are you alright?" the panther-masked shadow-user asked as Sakura healed the cut on her side. "I'm fine," she said. "It's just a surface wound."

"That poison won't be effective for long, taichou."

"And why is that, Nara?" demanded the hawk-masked captain.

"According to our Intel," said Sakura, "Uchiha Sasuke has gained a greater reserve of chakra since obtaining his clan's secret forbidden jutsu. I am sure that most of my powerful poisons which would certainly kill most other able shinobi in mere seconds would only momentarily in capacitate him."

"Damn it!" the Hyuuga cursed through gritted teeth as he saw Sakura struggling to forcibly maintain the genjutsu hold on the Uchiha. Shikamaru used his shadow-hold technique to aid Sakura and Ino lent a hand as well. Her jutsu only slightly strained the Uchiha's movements.

"Neji, what do we do?" asked Naruto from behind his fox mask. When Neji did not answer, Rock Lee spoke up. "My eternal rival, I sense that our comrades cannot maintain their hold on our opponent much longer, for an opponent he is and not a victim or prey. It also seems quite clear to me that, though we are many in number, we will most likely be unable to restrain him by fighting without killing intent. Perhaps even with such intent we are almost sure to fail. Such is the strength he has attained over these recent years and we must admit that much."

"Neji considered the frog-masked man's words. Lee was never the smartest in a group, but he did have one thing right — at this rate, Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino would run out of chakra. And to keep Sakura safe from Sasuke, he needed her on her feet and alert, not unconscious and vulnerable. He made his decision. One look at Shikamaru was all it took for him to know that the strategist had come to the same conclusion as well.

"Yamanaka, Nara, Haruno, you are to release your hold on the Uchiha upon my command."

"What are you saying, Hyuuga!" Naruto shouted. "Don't you see he's almost completely overcome the effects of Sakura's drug?"

"Exactly," Shikamaru grunted before Neji could voice his retort.

Naruto gave a frustrated growl. "Fine, then. But you understand the immediate implications of you command, Hyuuga, don't you? You're allowing him ground to Sakura-chan."

"That, I do," came the curt reply. "He _is_ going to attack, and surely all out."

"That doesn't sound nice at all, taichou, but we can't keep this up much longer!" said Ino.

"Release your jutsu, Ino," said Neji. "You're too low on chakra already.

"No, taichou, I can still go on."

"No, Ino. Release your hold now. We can't have a team member low on chakra. Not only would it significantly impale the team, it would also put you in immediate danger."

"Taichou, I'm —"

They never got to hear what she was as for the fraction of a second that Neji took his eyes off him, the Uchiha let out a pulse of energy that forced the weakened Ino to relinquish her hold on him as she was thrown back several meters.

"Hold on, Ino!" Sakura cried, as Naruto and Lee ran to the fallen female. "Hyuuga!"

"What is it, Haruno?"

"He will seek to take us out one by one, slowly but surely eliminating his opposition."

"I figured just as much. I suppose you an inclination as to who he is going to attack first."

"Rock Lee," Sakura answered without hesitation.

"How do you know?" Neji asked.

"Hokage-sama made us do a short but intensive study on his probable character and its effects on his choices along with his physiological and mental health status," said Shikamaru, sweat beginning to form on his brow, visible from Neji's view point.

"Since Lee beat him in an unofficial battle before the chuunin exams, he's going to want to defeat him now. He's mentally returning to the past to score victory where there was defeat," Neji summarized.

"Neji, my eternal rival," said Lee. "I'm ready."

------------------------------

"No, Lee," Neji began, but was unable to finish. Something his saw distracted him and he cried out. "Shikamaru! Sakura! Release your hold!"

The strategist and the medic of his team released their jutsus just in time as the Uchiha let out another great burst of energy that pushed all of them back several feet. Before anyone could cry out, however, the raven-haired nin had disappeared from the middle of the clearing and reappeared right infront of Rock Lee, his fist making quick contact with the taijutsu master's abdomen. Le was propelled backwards and he crashed against a thick tree trunk which broke clean in half.

There was a collective gasp of "Lee!" as Sasuke ran towards his opponent again. But the Uchiha's foot made dontact with splintered wood. Rock Lee was on his feet again, his hair whipping around his masked face as he opened three chakra gates at once. The Uchiha merely smirked.

"Finally," he said."A real fight." Then he glanced at the cat-masked medic. "This is for you, my blossom."

------------------------------


	11. 10 Take Me Away

**Hey there. Sorry I didn't update yesterday as promised. I kinda got a little sick. So anyway, here's the nex chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**TAKE ME AWAY**

The two shinobi were a blur of flailing limbs as they fought and chased each other through the trees. The rest of the Neji's team ran to keep up, with Shikamaru carrying the now stirring Ino in his arms. Sakura's fear for Rock Lee increased as the trees they passed became more and more damaged, several impaired by kunai and shuriken and even more scorched most surely from Uchiha Sasuke's katon jutsus.

"Can you see them, taichou?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," came the curt reply. "They're moving fast but they're not far ahead of us now."

"How is Lee?" asked Naruto. Neji gazed ahead, squinting slightly. From the faint chakra traces he could identify, Lee had opened at least two more chakra gates. It was surely already taking its toll on his body and it seemed he had a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

"Damn it!" Neji hissed. "He won't last much longer. Hurry!"

"Konoha's Great Green Beast defies you, Uchiha Sasuke!" they heard Lee shout from not too far ahead of them. "I will protect Konoha's beautiful flower from your evil clutches!"

The group arrived in time to see Sasuke land a fierce kick to the ANBU taijutsu master's stomach. Crimson fluid flowed out from Lee's mouth as he was slammed onto the hard ground.

"Get up," said Sasuke, eyeing his wounded opponent. They saw Lee cough up even more blood as he lifted himself off the ground and leapt up once more into the trees, to Sasuke. Suddenly, Sakura realized what Sasuke was waiting to do.

"No, Lee!" she screamed. "Don't do it!" But it was too late.

Sakura felt as if her surroundings had darkened and she could no longer see the ground, the trees, or the rest of her ANBU team. It was just Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke. Suddenly, she saw them as they used to be, dressed in their genin gear, just as she so vividly remembered, all those many years ago. Except now, their roles would be reversed. She willed her body to move, to run, to go and prevent the terrible thing that she knew was going to happen. But she had frozen to the spot and could not even scream out another warning. She watched, horrified, as a series of powerful kicks thrust the weakened Lee high into the air. The rest happened so quickly that only well-trained eyes could have seen them. As Rock Lee's limp form soared parallel to the ground, Sasuke's body appeared directly below his. Another rapid series of violent punches and kicks that Lee could on try to block served to move Sasuke above Lee's now helpless body. And with a final surge of unbelievable speed, the Uchiha's foot made contact with Lee's torso once more. Sakura's trained medic ears heard the distinct sound of several more ribs cracking under the pressure, heard the desperate gasp for air from his emptied lungs, and she saw his broken form fall towards the ground. And to her utter disbelief, Sakura saw the Uchiha's hand form a tight fist aimed yet again at his now cataleptic adversary.

"NO!" she cried.

But Sasuke's fist did not strike Lee again. Instead, his fist was caught by a large hand and his wrist by another and Uchiha Sasuke was forcefully thrown against a large rock with crumbled with the force. Shikamaru caught Lee and carried him towards Sakura while both Neji and Naruto stood in front of them, shielding them from the Uchiha.

"Lee! Oh my God, Lee!" A quick overview revealed that Rock Lee had a dislocated right shoulder, a partially fractured left shin, and several broken ribs which had resulted in punctured organs and thus severe internal bleeding. He was also badly cut and bruised and appeared to have suffered a concussion. And on top of it all, he was severely chakra depleted.

"His breathing and heart rates are irregular," said Sakura. "He needs to get to a hospital fast. I'd heal him myself but there is absolutely no possibility of that here and I've already used up quite a bit of chakra."

Shikamaru looked from Sakura to Rock Lee and back and wanted to tell her to go take their wounded comrade back to the village herself. But he knew that a certain Uchiha would not permit that. She was his target after all. He remembered Neji's words, _She is our weapon, that's what Hokage-sama told me. That's why she's with us. Without her, we all die._ Shikamaru was angry at the way it seemed like they were using Sakura but told himself that it was far better _for Sakura_ if he, Neji and Naruto kept her right beside them, even if it meant close proximity to the Uchiha. It was as much for her sake as theirs.

"Ino is conscious and on her feet," said Shikamaru. "Let her run with him to Konoha. Don't argue with me now, Sakura," he added, grasping her elbow tightly as she opened her mouth to protest. "You know very well you can't take him there yourself given the current situation. And he'll die is we delay any longer. I know that Ino has had merely the basic medic training. She was sent on this mission as medic-aide. Even though she's not a medic herself, she will be able to give him rough first-aid should he require it on the way. She has enough chakra to get him back to the village within the hour. When she gets there, she can inform Tsunade-sama that we need back-up. She may insist that we are currently the best ANBU team Konoha has seen in years, but this _is_ Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's enough, Uchiha."

"My, my," said Sasuke as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Aren't you the killjoy, Hyuuga. Just when I was enjoying myself, too."

"You would have killed him," said Naruto.

"Oh, that goes without saying, Naruto. I must say I'm glad to admit that you seem to have gotten stronger since out last encounter."

Naruto grit his teeth in reply, the knuckles on his fists turning white with suppressed emotion.

"Hn. Yes, you have gotten stronger. And the fact that you've so generously come here to greet me must mean that you met my brother."

"That we did," said Neji.

"Ah, so it was you, Hyuuga who got to see my brother in his dying moments. Kakashi failed to convey that to me in our last – conversation, if I may."

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. "He was unconscious for hours because of you! And Sakura used up all of her chakra to keep him awake and coherent long enough to tell her it was you."

At this pronouncement, there was a distinct change in Sasuke's normally stoic face. Was it anger? Naruto couldn't tell. "Oh? Is that so, Naruto? Now we can't have that."

"Come off it, Uchiha," said Neji, pure loathing emanating from his pearl-grey eyes.

"Did you say something, _Hyuuga_?"

"I said, stop acting as if you _care_ about her, _Uchiha_."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "So you're the one."

"What are you taking about, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. But Sasuke ignored him.

"You're the one who's trying to take her away from me, Hyuuga." His eyes turned rapidly from onyx to crimson as Neji's Byakugan saw great waves of chakra whirling through his body. "_Don't_ take her away from me!" And Sasuke ran with incredible speed towards Neji with chakra covered fists.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "No! Sasuke! Don't!"

* * *

**  
--gloria**


	12. 11 What I Want

**I'm sorry this took so long to upload, but i guess being a university student isn't as wasy as I once thought it could be. Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but at least it's an update, ne? Enjoy.**

* * *

**WHAT I WANT**

* * *

_The world halted. The air stiffened. Darkness consumed the light and hope was burned to ash. The heart that dared to love was torn apart, ripped to shreds. But she would not throw the fragments aside. No, for the heart was the one thing that made them all human. The heart was the only thing that kept them from becoming nothing more than cold assassins. The heart. His heart. Her heart. Their hearts._

* * *

To everyone's surprise, Sakura's outcry stopped Sasuke in his tracks just as Neji was preparing to defend himself. The Uchiha did not turn his gaze to her, however, keeping his crimson stare on the Hyuuga. But he acknowledged that he had heard her. There was a hint of anger in voice when he said, "Sakura." But the kunoichi made no reply. She merely stared at the scene before her, praying with all she had, with every piece of her shattered heart that all she held dear would not be stolen from her this dark day.

"Why, Sasuke?" said a voice, momentarily distracting the Uchiha, forcing him to pay the Byakugan wielder less attention.

"Hn?" the raven-haired man turned towards the voice. "Naruto."

"Why?" said the blonde again, fists clenched, sweat slowly trickling down his forehead.

Sasuke smirked as he eyed the three shinobi around him. "Why, Naruto?" he repeated. "I'll tell you why. You know that only trial and execution await me in Konoha. And I will face that when the time comes. But now is not yet the time. I still have things to do."

"Things to do?" said Naruto, his voice raised in frustration. "You've killed Orochimaru and your brother!"

"Yes," said Sasuke, a cruel smile on his lips, his voice sounded almost hysterical and Sakura feared for his state of mind; feared what she knew he was capable of doing if he lost all control. "Indeed I have. Orochimaru was of no use to me after he was through 'teaching' me all his techniques. I never intended for him to take over my body. And Itachi – well, Itachi was my brother. He was a murderer of his own clan, his own parents. He had to be punished. It was his fate. And it was merely what he wanted. He took everything from me and I granted his wishes; he wanted to die by my hand. But I have still one more task left to complete for my destiny to be fulfilled."

"And just what is that one last task?" said Naruto.

"Oh, so you do not know, Naruto?"

Neji glanced at the blonde and saw the horror of realization form on his face. Neji felt his blood begin to boil.

"I have chosen the matriarch for the revival of the Uchiha clan."

--

There was the sound of a large body slicing quickly through the thick air and a burst of chakra and Sasuke flew from where he stood, slamming against a tree, the thick trunk snapping cleanly in half. Neji stood where Sasuke had been mere moments before, Byakugan activated.

"You will leave her alone, Uchiha," said Neji. In his anger, his voice was a harsh raspy tenor.

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and smirked at the fuming Hyuuga. "Is that so, Hyuuga?"

"I won't let you touch her."

"Oh, _you_ won't? What makes you think that I cannot just throw you aside when I will it, disposing of these others in the process?"

"Over my dead body, Uchiha. I won't let you near her."

"You are still outnumbered, Uchiha," said Shikamaru, his usually lazy drawl abandoned.

"And you think that should matter to me because?" Sasuke replied, glancing momentarily at the shadow-nin.

* * *

_Nothing is permanent. All things must come to an end, be they good or bad. All sorrows, all joys, all grieves, all pains, even happiness is not unending. No; what goes up must indeed come down. That is the way of things, that is the balance of nature. For to every light there is shadow and for every night there is day. What makes the difference is perspective. Without a doubt night comes after day, the darkness after the light. But also, after dusk and twilight must come the dawn of a new day, and a light will pierce the darkness, to be consumed once more later on and yet rise again. The sun and the moon are in harmony with each other. Each must take its turn._

* * *

"Sakura, you will come with me."

"No she will not!" Naruto almost screamed. "Sakura-chan is not going anywhere with you!" Naruto's normally blue eyes turned red to match Sasuke's Sharingan. Sakura saw that her teammates seemed to realize that they still had a fighting chance with the kyuubi on their side of the line, and for a while Sakura thought she could breathe a little bit more.

"Is that so, Naruto-_kun_?" the Uchiha survivor drawled, a smug smirk on his lips. And with rising horror, Sakura recalled the incident that took place when they had first encountered Sasuke at the Sound base – he could suppress the kyuubi!

It would happen in a fraction of a second, she knew. The others wouldn't even realize something else was going on, an inner battle within Naruto. Soon Naruto's eyes would become their cool blue again; the fierce chakra aura radiating from him would disappear and she would feel only Naruto's chakra. She looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again, expecting to see triumphant glee written all over the traitor's face. Instead, she saw shock – and a split second later, merged amusement and anger. And then Sasuke was nose to nose with his former best friend. Naruto had a kunai to the Sharingan wielder's pale neck, while Sasuke held Kusanagi uncomfortably close to the kyuubi container's skin.

"So, Naruto," said Sasuke smoothly. You've learned to block me out. Impressive."

"Did you really think I was just going to let you back into my head, Sasuke?" Naruto retorted.

The two remaining male ANBU unsheathed their katanas. "That's enough, Uchiha," said Hyuuga Neji's deep commanding voice.

"What?" said Sasuke, not taing his eyes off the Jinchuuriki. "You're going to say again that you're going to drag me bodily back to Konoha?" He was speaking more to Naruto than to the other three.

"Forget it Uchiha," said the strategist. "You're not going anywhere near Konoha today."

"Is that so, Nara? Is it _really_ Konoha you are trying to protect today? If so, then you need fear no more. I have no reason to go to Konoha now. Not when you've brought me what I have wanted for so long."

The added whisper was barely heard, but Sakura heard it all the same. "_What has kept me sane...what I've longed for, if only to see._"

* * *


	13. 12 Sickening Lies

**Ah, here's the next instalment. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed and to those who have put this story on their favourites and/or alert lists. I hope you enjoy this story. The next chapter will probably be up in more or less two weeks. My 2****nd**** semester exams end on the 29****th****, so you should have the next chappie up by first week of June.**

**WARNING: **_**This chapter contains Mature (RATED M) content. If you are not comfortable with this but wish to carry on with this fanfiction, stop reading this chapter once you see the (()) and wait for the next instalment. I assure you, you will have no difficulty picking the story up in the next chapter.**_

**--  
**

**CHAPTER 12: SICKENING LIES**

_The world, even under the scorching sun, can be a very cold, hard, lonely place._

She had cared for him, that she could not deny. That was a fact no one could deny. They had all loved and cared for each other. For each other was all they had. No more parents, and no siblings. She could not deny the sudden upsurge of pity for him. Yes, she felt pity for him, not affection. She was too fearful, too wary – no, she was too hurt to feel any more affection for him.

She was weak. That was a fact that stared her in the face now. She was weak, and Sasuke had been right all those years ago. She was a hindrance, an annoyance, a distraction. A _distraction_. He had had to leave Konoha because all that was a disturbance to him. They were all a disturbance, an interruption on his path to revenge, to vengeance.

And now as she watched the four boys – men now, really – battling, risking their lives, fighting to kill, Sakura began to wonder what they really were here for. What had the mission briefing been about again? Oh yes, to intercept and engage the Uchiha on his way to Konohagakure and prevent him from reaching his destination. But hadn't the Sharingan user said that he had no more need to go to his former home? Because the thing he was going there for had been brought to him.

_She_ had been brought to him.

Sakura gritted her teeth and grimaced at the images that were forming unbidden in her mind. Images of being used, violated, defiled. Did she really mean nothing to him at all? Did e really come all this way to kidnap her and use her as his baby-machine for his so-called re-birth of the Uchiha Clan? Did he really think of her as just a tool to be used, a toy to be played with when he pleased and then thrown aside when he was finished with her and bored of her?

--

Uchiha Sasuke was displaying great skills in this unfair fight of three-on-one, but any onlooker would have said that they were almost evenly matched, anyway. The Uchiha was repeatedly dodging the 

ANBU strategist's shadow jutsu's and Naruto had yet to aim a Rasengan at him. As Sasuke dodged simultaneous kicks and punches from Naruto and Shikamaru's shadow hands, however, Neji's not-so-gentle-anymore-fists landed several hits to his chest, right arm and left shoulder, successfully closing fifteen tenketsu points.

As he was about to close the sixteenth, however, Sasuke cried "_Chidori Nagashi!_" and the strong current swept through the Byakugan user's entire form, effectively pushing him to the ground a few feet away from his crazed opponent.

Quickly, not allowing Neji's temporary fall to distract him, Shikamaru proceeded to engage the Uchiha. Too late, he saw the swirling tomoes in those crimson eyes; and then the whole environment was bathed in a red all too similar a shade of blood, and a crimson moon loomed abnormally and eerily close to the land. Shikamaru held his hand in front of his face – he looked like a chalk drawing on a blackboard.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt as if his head was going to split open from the pain. It was too much, he could not endure it, surely his brain could not be pounding this much? His skull was going to crack, the pain was nearly blinding him. He fell to his knees, bent over so that his face was nearly touching the ground, his hands clutching it his head, gritting his teeth.

He heard grunts not too far from him. Despite the pain, the blinding pain, and against his own will, he felt his head being forced to lift and he was forced to look at a Chouji that wasn't really there. The Chouji he looked upon was not fat. Instead he was slim and had what he knew were supposed to be chakra butterfly-shaped wing-like structures emerging from his back. This Chouji was strangely handsome, but his normally cheery friendly face was grotesquely twisted so that it looked disgustingly evil. Then, evil-Chouji spoke, his voice tainted with malicious glee. "_You failed, Shikamaru. You failed them. They got hurt because of you. You're not fit to be ANBU, captain, or even jounin. You failed them then, and you will fail them now. They will die, and it will be all your fault. And you will live to face the consequences of your failures._"

"No," Shikamaru muttered to himself. "No, no, no."

"_YES! You failed before and you will _fail_ again!_"

"No," he muttered again. "No. You're not Chouji. You're not Chouji."

"_You will fail, Shikamaru. You don't deserve to be where you're at now. You had to be saved by a woman!_" The evil-Chouji laughed, throwing his handsome head back as he relished in his victim's mental suffering. "_You had to be saved by a woman! Will she come to save you this time, Shikamaru? You have already lost two of your team!_"

"I didn't lose them!" Shikamaru tried to shout, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. He felt like a hand was clawing at his throat, cutting it up from the inside so that he found it increasingly difficult to speak. " They're fine, they're alive. They'll be okay."

Then beside the evil-Chouji, from between the beautiful chakra wings, stained red with what seemed like blood, materialised the tall domineering form of Hyuuga Neji, shirt tattered and bloodied, a gaping hole in his shoulder. His Byakugan eyes were not pearly white – they were crimson. Strangely, as the Nara was forced to gaze at the evil-Neji, the Hyuuga looked even more handsome than he was in reality. In the red light of this Mangekyo world, his skin appeared even 

paler, his nose sharper, and his eyes glowed with excitement – and wickedness. And then the evil-Neji spoke, his deep voice sounding nothing like the real Neji.

"_They will die. They will all die and it will be your fault yet again. They will feel pain and they will suffer. And you, Nara, you will watch from where you kneel, you will watch them shed your blood for your faults, your incompetence. _

"_No woman will come to save you this time. You really thought she cared for you? Look! Look, Nara! She doesn't give a damn about you! You are just a tool, a plaything. No woman would want to marry a useless failure like you._"

Shikamaru felt his head turn slightly, felt his eyes move as he was made to look upon yet another terrible scene.

(())

There, mere feet away stood Sabaku no Temari, her hazel eyes and blond hair turned crimson. Beside her stood Tayuya, the female opponent who wielded the flute. The female opponent he had been unable to defeat. Temari had come just in the nick of time many years ago to his aid. If not for her, he might have died at Tayuya's hands.

But now he saw the two women standing side by side, Tayuya's arm around Temari's waist, her long fingers drawing small circles on the bit of exposed skin. "_Who needs a loser like you?_" he heard both women say together. The two then tuned to face each other and their lips met. Shikamaru tried to close his eyes but could not. He tried to turn his head, but could not. He could now see their tongues darting out from their mouths to taste each other, to explore each other's wet carverns. Hands began to roam. Temari's fingers were tangled in Tayuya's hair, while the latter's were roaming up and down the other woman's back, slowly pushing the tight shirt up. They broke apart long enough for Tayuya to take off Temari's shirt while having her obi and robes ripped off her in the process.

Temari then began to kiss Tayuya's neck, while Tayuya's hands fumbled with her lover's shorts. The giant-fan wielder left her mark on the woman's neck and moved to the valley between her breasts, skipping them and kissing her way down her abdomen. By this time, Tayuya had managed to undo the knots and buttons of her lover's shorts. When Temari reached the waistband, she unceremoniously pulled them down, kicking her own shorts away. Boots, chest bindings and underwear soon joined the pile of discarded clothing.

They engaged in yet another heated kiss, Tayuya fondling Temari's large breasts, squeezing them as Temari moaned into her mouth. Temari's hand reached down between Tayuya's legs, searching for the bud between her folds. Tayuya whimpered and Shikamaru felt like all his insides were about to come out through his mouth. But he could not turn away, could not close his eyes, could not block out the horrible scene playing in front of him. And as he was forced to look on, he saw Tayuya lay her naked form on the ground, Temari's voluptuous body looming over hers. The fan-user continued to finger her lover, one hand stroking her clit, while the other thrust three fingers inside her. Tayuya cried out in pain and pleasure. Her breath was coming in pants now as Temari set a fast pace, 

curling her fingers to reach that spot that would give her lover so much pleasure. Still not satisfied, hips buckling, she fondled her own breasts, gasping and moaning. Finally she cried out as her walls closed in on Temari's fingers, spilling her warm juices over her hand. When she was finished, Temari lifted her hand to her mouth, licking Tayuya's wetness off her fingers.

Chest heaving, Tayuya pushed Temari to the ground and crashed her lips against the other woman's. The kiss was far from gentle. It was heated and needy and demanding. Shikamaru could almost see the violence with which their tongues fought for dominance. Tayuya broke the kiss, their lips parting noisily. She proceeded to attack Temari's breasts, sucking on each in turn. Licking the pale skin, she made her way to the curls between her lover's widespread legs. Wetness was oozing slowly out onto the ground. Tayuya spread the folds apart with her fingers, then latched herself onto Temari's clit. Temari cried out in pleasure as Tayuya's tongue rolled over and around her sensitive bud. Temari's breaths were becoming short and ragged. Tayuya's mouth left Temari's clit momentarily and the latter whined her displeasure, but with a smirk, the flute-user buried her face between her lover's legs, and thrust her tongue into her moist, opening. Temari gasped at the sudden friction. She tried to buck her hips, but Tayuya's hands held them firmly down. Not satisfied enough, she used one hand to pull at Tayuya's hair, pushing her closer to her womanhood – if that was still possible – and the other and to stroke herself. Temari gasped and moaned her pleasure at Tayuya's ministrations, stroking herself the whole time.

Finally, Tayuya could no longer hold down Temari's buckling hips. Mouth not parting with her lover's entrance, she lifted Temari's legs over her shouders as she knelt up, this new position granting her easier access. Along with her tongue, Tayuya inserted two fingers and curling them, she soon found the spot that sent her lover's senses on over drive. Seeing the other woman fingering herself, Tayuya's free hand reached between her own legs and began to move quickly. Juices flowed down Tayuya's legs and down Temari's butt and back. Before long, Temari cried out, a sign that she was near. So was Tayuya.

Temari fingered herself harder and faster to match Tayuya's mouth and Tayuya's and followed suit. Seconds later, Temari screamed her immeasurable pleasure to the red sky, while Tayuya screamed into her lover's opening, as smooth warm muscles squeezed on her fingers and tongue, juices flowing onto her face. Removing her fingers, Tayuya drank up the thick fluid that made its way into her mouth, the wet hand that had been aiding her tongue, fondling her own breasts. When she was done, Temari pushed Tayuya to lie on the ground, placed her head between her lover's legs, lapping up her flowing juices. When she was done, both women lay in each other's arms, wet, sticky and panting, gazing into each other's red eyes with expressions that were sickening imitations of emotions.

Shikamaru's head finally allowed itself to be bent down to face the ground as his stomach hitched, and he vomited.


	14. 13 Understanding

**13. UNDERSTANDING**

"Shikamaru!"

Sakura was by his side in an instant. The shadow nin was retching on an empty stomach. Foul green bile was all that emerged from his open mouth, spilling over his hands which were all that kept him from falling face first onto the ground. Sakura's hands were quick and she was no sooner crouched next to his trembling form than her hands were roaming of their own accord, assessing his internal condition. She sensed the distortion in his chakra flow and abnormal nerve impulses. His brain was processing so much information so fast than was humanly normal – even for the Nara clan genius.

_The Mangekyo!_ Sakura realized. The other last time the Mangekyo had been used against Kakashi, he had been out for several days. Sakura knew that the impact the false illusions had on the brain and the victim's body depended wholly on the intensity of the illusion, taking into account violence and gore and the mental and emotional stress and confusion forced upon the mind. Shikamaru hadn't passed out yet, but he was vomiting. His brain was on overdrive. If she didn't do something quick, he was likely to, much against his own will, overload his own senses. Sakura had only read about it before, but she knew that there was a possibility that his nervous system would be unable to handle the onslaught of information from the misapprehension and shut down comlpletely. His chakra was soaring through his system, fluctuating. His body sought to relieve the strain and was releasing large amounts of chakra in pulses.

"Neji!" The Hyuuga captain was by the medic's side immediately. He had seen the strategist's abnormal chakra flow with his activated Byakugan and had realized the danger and knew what had to be done in order to save him from further injury and even possible death.

"Neji, it's dangerous but we have no choice otherwise he'll die."

"I understand. At this rate his body will no longer be able to contend with the imbalance of his chakra pathways. But closing his tenketsu points will only further endanger him. If we do so, his chakra will seek other ways out of his system and could injure internal organs in the process."

"Then we have to relieve his system of the overload. Suck out his chakra. Leave him with just enough to stabilize his system. I can detect his chakra but I'll be able to do this faster if you give me visual aid using your Byakugan."

--

Naruto aimed kick after punch wildly at his former partner. He had to buy Sakura and Neji some time. _Hang in there, Shikamaru._ And he had to distract the youngest and last Uchiha. The raven-haired young man repeatedly blocked his attacks, just as unable to land another hit on the blond.

"If it's a fight you want, Sasuke, then you've got it! I won't let you harm anyone else!"

"Good! Because then I don't have to."

Naruto's moment of confusion allowed Sasuke's knuckles to connect with his jaw. The Jinchuuriki slid a few paces back and wiped the blood on his sleeve.

"_Don't have to_? _Don't_ **have** _to_? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sasuke!?" asked Naruto as he rushed at his opponent again, katana in hand. Swift, deadly sharp metal cut through the air, 

singing as they did so, clanging loudly when they met. Bright blue eyes searched crimson and Naruto privately wondered what was going through his opponent's mind. Naruto tried again, as he had done so many times in the past, to understand Uchiha Sasuke's notions. They had both been very lonely children in their pasts, Sasuke having had his family stolen from him, Naruto not having any family at all to begin with. But they had found each other. They had found friends. They had found people who cared for them. And to Naruto, they became his family.

But Sasuke – Sasuke had always retained his grudge against his elder brother who had taken love and warmth of home away from him, who's voice had always called to his _foolish little brother_ to become stronger, to defeat him. And Sasuke had fulfilled that wish. He had gotten his revenge for his clan, he had defeated his elder brother, made him suffer for his crimes, brought him to shame, let him die a slow torturous death at the gates of his former village. Naruto could not accept that Sasuke would willingly hurt Sakura, could not accept that his former best-friend would knowingly hurt their only female teammate, the one who had been the one to keep Team Seven together, the one who had longed to bring it back together.

"Keep your eyes and mind on your opponent, Naruto!"

The blond narrowly dodged a precise swipe from Kusangi. "You're letting your mind wander. At this rate, you'll be defeated or even killed." Naruto growled at the crimson-eyed young man. "Why do you fight, Sasuke?" The junchuuriki jumped up and three kunai flew from his fingers. "Why do you have to fight?" Sharp clangs of metal rang through the forest trees. "You've avenged your clan." Three blades pierced the dry ground and swords swung to meet each other once more. "You've gone and done what you left Konoha to do." Katanas met as eyes glared at each other, growls growing louder and louder. "Tell, me, teme, what is it you want!"

"What do you know about revenge?" Flames flew from pale fingers. "What do you know about losing family?" Shuriken made their way to a blond target. "How could you when you've never had one?" The sound of metal rang through the humid air as they were deflected. "How could you ever understand?" Swords cut through the atmosphere. "You've never had a brother." Blood flowed as metal cut skin. "You've never known a mother or father." Crimson fluid soaking black and white. "You didn't have to watch them die!"

--

A white blade pierced tanned skin, drawing blood.

"Naruto!" a deep voice called out.

A strong hand grasped his shoulder, pulling his body away before the electricity rushing through the sword could meet it.

"See to him, Sakura!"

He was lying on the ground. He could feel a warmth flowing down his side. Somewhere above his right ear, he felt a stab of pain. It was getting difficult to breathe. The kyuubi's chakra was already starting to heal his minor wounds. Hands were running up and down his form, glowing green with healing power.



"Hang on, Naruto no baka. Stay awake. Don't you dare close your eyes."

Sakura's voice. She was alright. She wasn't hurt. She was alive and beside him, healing him.

"You're an idiot, you know, running at him like that. Look what you've gone and done – you're bleeding and you've got internal injuries."

Her voice was so soothing. He didn't feel the pain anymore. He hadn't really felt the pain to begin with. All he remembered was he was supposed to be fighting Sasuke. He remembered Sasuke's voice; Sasuke was speaking to him. They had been arguing. How long had it been since they had last argued, since they had last shouted at each other like that? He didn't remember getting hurt. He didn't remember running at the Uchiha with a Wind Rasengan, nor did he see the trees ripped from their roots at the force of the clash of their two signature techniques. He didn't really recall Kusanagi piercing his skin, cutting him, running through him and exiting his form through his lower back. But it must have happened because he was lying on the hard ground with Sakura's form looming over him, scolding him just to make sure that he could still hear her, that he was still alive.

Vaguely, he remembered shouting at the Uchiha and Sasuke shouting back. Somewhere in his memory, he recollected the harsh clang of steel on steel. Was it in his memory? Then why was the ringing in his ears. Sakura's figure was blurry. She wasn't looking at him anymore. Her face was turned and her hands were trembling. She was unconsciously gripping his torn garments. She was saying something but he couldn't make out what it was. Then her hands were gone and so was her presence at his side. Where was she? Where did she go? Her presence had been a comfort. Now that she was gone the pain returned. Or maybe now that she was gone, his mind actually permitted him to feel the pain that had already been there.

Out of the corner of his vision, he could see Shikamaru also lying on the ground, a pool of dark blood near his head. Where had she gone? His head hurt, and something wet and warm was pooling around his head; he could feel it. Warmth was flowing from his side, leaving his skin growing colder. Strength to keep his eyes open was leaving him and it was getting more and more difficult to discern what he was hearing. His vision was becoming unclear. Something was falling on his face, in his eyes so that he could no longer see properly. He hadn't transformed, but he had drawn on the kyuubi's chakra and he now felt the exhaustion. _Sakura … where are you_?


	15. 14 Wounded Heart

**14: WOUNDED HEART**

A white blade pierced tanned skin, drawing blood.

"Naruto!" a deep voice called out.

Quicker than lightning, Neji had jumped up and rushed to the struggling shinobi. He unceremoniously grabbed a fistful of ANBU uniform at the jinchuuriki's shoulder and pulled him backwards, almost tossing the injured nin in the direction of the medic.

"_See to him, Sakura!"_

He was lying on the ground. Blood was flowing freely down his side. Somewhere above his right ear, an open wound bled profusely. His breathing was ragged. The kyuubi's chakra was already starting to heal his minor wounds. Her experienced hands ran up and down his form, glowing green with healing power.





"Hang on, Naruto no baka. Stay awake. Don't you dare close your eyes."

She couldn't stop her voice from shaking, couldn't keep the worry from her tone.

"Saku – ra," Naruto murmured. A trickle of blood made its way down his chin. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You're an idiot, you know, running at him like that. Look what you've gone and done – you're bleeding and you've got internal injuries."

Keep talking to him. Keep talking to him. Keep him occupied. Keep him aware. Keep his brain working. That was all the medic nin could think of. She cast a quick glance at where Neji had taken Neruto's place battling Sasuke but quickly returned her attention to Naruto. Damn him! How dare he! How dare he put her in a predicament such as this! This wasn't supposed to happen. Naruto was supposed to fight, act rashly as he always did, and come out the injured victor in the end. He wasn't supposed to get run through with a sword that belonged to his former best-friend. He wasn't supposed to be lying on the ground in front of her bleeding from wide open wounds and suffering from internal injuries. Not when she had already used a significant amount of her chakra trying to stabilze the Nara clan genius.

Sakura steadied her hands and pulled two syringes from her pouch. Quickly but carefully, she injected the concoctions into her fox-brother's system. Thank kami he wasn't seriously chakra depleted. It was only then that she wondered how much energy it actually took for him to keep his mind on constant guard against Uchiha penetration. That must mean that he knew, then, that he had to call upon the kyuubi's chakra to be able to hold his own against the Uchiha heir. The fluctuation of his chakra decreased after the first injection. The second chemical was supposed to aid his body and enable it to stem the blood flow quicker.

Sakura then began sealing his open wounds. She was distracted, however, as she could hear and see from the corner of her vision, the Uchiha and Hyuuga prodigies battling. Dojutsus activated, the two shinobi flew at each other with incredible speed. The aura's they leeked spelled something akin to killing intent. It was so strong that Sakura could taste it bitter in her mouth. Or was that just the blood she had drawn by biting her own lip?

She tried to turn her attention back to sealing Naruto's injuries. Sakura had seen a lot as a medic nin and as a kunoichi, and she was never one to be queasy. She had treated many seriously injured nin before, her own teammates and colleagues countless times. But today, the sight of Naruto's blood on her hands and staining the ground scared her. She held his life in her hands – literally. For the first time ever since she had become a medic and specialized ANBU, Haruno Sakura felt incapable, unable. Haruno Sakura was scared. Scared she would be unable to save the life of one of the people who cared for her the most, the one who was willing to do anything for her. She was scared she would not be able to save Naruto.

"_Don't think like that!"_ Inner Sakura shouted at her. _"You can do it. You're the best medic in all of Fire Country!"_

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind and proceeded to continue her treatment of the jinchuuriki before her.

Her expert hands glowed green and she mended several broken ribs and his punctured right lung. His breathing eased then, which put her more at ease. She then proceeded to begin repairing his seriously injured internal organs and torn muscles. But before she could complete the initial healing, the sound of the Chidori pierced her ears, followed by a pained cry.

"Neji!"

--

The shadow-user's system was almost completely stable. Sakura had become alarmed, however, when he had began vomiting blood and then when he had abruptly lost consciousness. Naruto had engaged the Sharingan user and the clearing they were battling in was already showing the signs of damage from the employment of advanced ninjutsu. They were shouting at each other, arguing. Neji tried to push the sounds from his mind. He had to believe in Naruto. And he had to help Sakura save Shikamaru. It would be a serious blow to their team and to Konoha if they lost the strategist. Not to mention that Sakura would probably not forgive herself. Scratch that – he, Hyuuga Neji would never forgive himself if any of them died today.

As if on cue, there was a halt in the noise from the battle and Neji knew immediately that the silence did not bode well. ANBU Captain and medic looked up just in time to see Kusanagi pierce through the blond shinobi and exit his tall frame through his lower back. Neji did not see the agony on Sakura's face. Nor did he hear her anguished cry. He jumped up from where he was, Byakugan activated. He knew what the Uchiha's next move was after running his sword through his opponent. And he knew that if the Chidori reached Naruto's body in its current condition, the chances of him surviving if he didn't get to a hospital before sunset were minimal.

And so, Hyuuga Neji had grabbed a fistful of Naruto's clothing and almost literally thrown the blond towards the Haruno with instructions for her to see to his health and survival. And then he had engaged the Uchiha in combat, replacing Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke did not seem to like having his opponent replaced so hurriedly and callously, though. But any surprise he might have had was quickly dispelled as black marks stained pale skin and Hyuuga Neji dodged the electrified blade that had been meant for Naruto.

Sharingan fought in earnest against Byakugan, then. Sasuke almost perfectly predicting the Hyuuga's next move, Neji always avoiding the burst of deadly chakra aimed at him. Thrice he was forced to use the Kaiten to defend himself from the kunai and shuriken that accompanied many Katon jutusus. Twice he used his Eight Trigramn Sixty-Four Palms jutsu, but landed only less than ten hits each time.

_His chakra reserve is insane! How can he have so much chakra? His body shouldn't be able to handle the strain._ Neji realized then that this abnormally increased chakra reserve was due to his obtaining his clan's secret forbidden jutsu. The Uchiha jumped into the air and aimed countless bladed weapons at the Hyuuga, all lightning-chakra enforced. Neji was forced to use his Kaiten a fourth time.

_At this rate, I'll run low on chakra. Naruto was the only one suited to fighting him due to his extra chakra reserves from the kyuubi. But even to bring this fight into a taijutsu combat is dangerous._ The deflected sharp weapons flew in all possible directions. He hoped Sakura had managed to get Shikamaru and Naruto under cover.

As he ended his fourth Kaiten spin, Hyuuga Neji readied his stance for yet another attack, but this time, Uchiha Sasuke had gotten one step ahead and hit the ANBU captain on the chest with a Chidori.

The current swept through his body for the second time that day and Neji could not prevent the cry of pain that escaped his lips. As his back made painful contact with the hard ground, the same blade that had pierced Naruto and killed so many countless others met his skin and ran right through the left side of his chest.

"This is your end, Hyuuga. We will not meet again. It was an honour to have fought you."

Neji glowered at the crimson-eyed Uchiha. It could not be. He had failed them all. Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto … Sakura. He was going to die now and then that bastard was going to get his hands on her, He was going to use and abuse her, defile her. He was going to harm and break her. He could not allow that. But here he was, on the ground, stabbed. He knew what would come next. He knew that there would be pain. How was he going to survive this? He tried to lift his right arm. It felt like a tone of lead. He could not die now. Not while Sakura needed his protection.

"Sa – kura …"

To his surprise, at the sound of Sakura's name, the Uchiha faltered. And Hyuuga Neji understood then what Tsunade had meant when she had told them that without her medic prodigy they would all die, Konoha included. Somewhere deep inside, in the depths of his heart. Somehow, Uchiha Sasuke had always loved Haruno Sakura. Even if he could convince himself to fight Naruto, it was still hard for him to cause Sakura any harm. So he wasn't an emotionless bastard after all.

--

"Neji!" Sakura cried out.

No. It could not be. Not Hyuuga Neji. Not the famous Hyuuga prodigy. He could not have been beaten by Uchiha Sasuke. But there he was, on the ground, pierced through his left chest.

"Sasuke! No, please!"

The Uchiha's eyes widened, and crimson faded to onyx. Neji was not sure if he was surprised or not. Sakura stood behind the Uchiha prodigy, hugging him round the middle from behind.

"Please … please stop …"

The black marks receded and Sasuke's grip on his katana loosened _very_ slightly. His head bent so that his face was hidden by his raven hair.

"Sakura."

"Please … please, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha'a grip on the handle tightened again at her words, shifting the blade slightly so that Neji winced in pain, but he dared not move.

"Please, Sasuke-kun. Please stop."

--

The long blade was swiftly retracted and Neji grunted. Crimson fluid flowed immediately, soaking the ANBU uniform and staining the ground. Neji tried to rise but fell back down almost immediately. He had almost no chakra left.

"Do you love him, Sakura?" came the question. Sakura's breath hitched. He was threatening Neji, wasn't he. She did not know which response would serve her purpose better, or rather, which response would not drive him back into a killing frenzy. She chose not to answer.

"I said, do you love him?" The Uchiha asked more forcefully, pointing his katana at Neji's neck. Sakura unwrapped her bloodied arms from around his waist and instinctively took a step away from him.

"Answer me, Sakura!"

Neji saw Sakura close her eyes for a few seconds in an effort to steel herself.

"Sasuke …"

In an instant, the Uchiha had pinned her against a tree, Kusanagi sharp against her neck.

Neji tried to call out to her, but all he could manage was a hoarse whisper.

"Sasuke … please …" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes, trying her best not to tremble.

"You're not afraid of me," said the Uchiha. "You're confident you can stand your ground if you have to fight me. But all you want is to get over to those bastards lying there so you can heal them."

Sakura did not respond.

"He took you away from me." Then his weight on her disappeared. Sakura's eyes flew open. Sasuke was crouched on the ground, his head in his hands once more, as if in intense pain. He was muttering to himself and Sakura could make out only a few of the words.

"Too much chakra … jutsu … clan … Orochimaru … unfinished procedures … Kabuto …"

And Sakura understood then what had driven his mind to instability. And again she pitied him. The feeling was short-lived, however. For at that moment, his mind shifted again and Sakura drew her own katana from the sheath strapped to her back just in time to block his sudden attack, the force of which caused her to slide backwards several feet. A katon jutsu involving several kinai flew her way but the body they pierced turned into a block of wood. A tree grew behind her opponent, holding his arms and legs. She emerged from the trunk ready to attack, but this time he managed to dispel the genjutsu. He jumped up from the ground a mere split second before she caused it to erupt with her bare hands and she dodged and block attack after attack from Kusanagi.

--

But she was getting tired. She tried to use bunshin but did not have enough chakra to maintain the jutstu. Her chakra control was perfect, but she had used up too much in healing. She was starting to feel exhausted and the blade cut her arms several times. Still she did not relent. Finally, she stumbled and as she did so, Sasuke bent over again, clutching his head.

"S – sakura … please … end it here…"

"What? What are you saying?" she asked in surprise, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

"Please," he said, falling to his knees on the ground. "You're the only one who can do it. That's why I came. I don't want to kill anymore. I want it to end. Please, Sakura. You're the only one who can do it."

Sakura stared agape, unable to believe or comprehend what she was hearing, what was being asked of her.

"That's why you came back? But why? And why me?"

"Because … You're the only one … who I can't kill …"

He looked so broken then. Once more he looked like a lonely little boy who had gone astray and just wanted to go home. He wanted to feel the touch of his mother's loving warm hand. He wanted to feel the caring embrace that was snatched away from him. This lonely little boy was suffering and he just wanted to be at peace, wanted the pain to end. His shoulders drooped, his long fingers entangled in his hair. His whole body shaking with his mental struggle to end the trail of bloodshed.

"SAKURA!" he cried. "I can't control it much longer. Please! End it here! Kill me now! Please … before it's too late…"

Steeling her resolve, Sakura picked up her swords and adjusted her gloved hands. Maybe she could make it less painful for him. Maybe she could give him an easier death. She would end his life, his suffering using medical jutsu. But as she stood upright, the Uchiha's personality switched again .

"Too late."

He was in front of her before she knew it. Her katana felt heavier than it had been mere minutes ago and it took a much more effort to lift it to defend herself. His attacks were strong and each time she parried his blows she was pushed backward until her foot hit a large boulder. His next attack came so fast she hardly saw it, and the piercing pain was brief and nothing compared to the Chidori that claimed her body seconds later. But she clenched her fingers around his sword arm and plunged her own katana into his side. Then, she screamed.


	16. 15 Wasted Lives



**WASTED LIVES**

* * *

_The lone heart that keeps on beating. its owner no longer seeks to live. And yet, despite the cold emptiness, the unfeeling darkness, a great sorrow prevails. The light that shone is now gone. The path is untrodden, leading into unknown, unchartered lands. Places where there is only more lineliness, more sadness, more death. And yet, the broken body still breathes, a tired, weary heart goes on beating. Its owner now seeks death._

* * *

The sound. That high pitched sound that pierced his ears and stabbed at his heart. Yes, he had a heart. Caged, wounded, burned and jaded. Cold and full of hate. But a heart all the same. A heart that could still feel, that could still care. A heart that, without his even knowing, somehow, beneath all the darkness and distrust, a heart that had found a way to love.

That sound. That terrible, unknown yet familiar sound. He had heard it so many times. Time and again he had been the cause of that cry. Why, why was he hearing that sound now? Why did he feel that ache in his chest? What was that ache? Why was it there?

He couldn't understand. It was all too confusing. One minute he felt ecstatic, felt the immense power coursing through his veins, felt the chakra running through his system, giving him strength, power. The next second he felt like he had been pierced through – with his own sword. But what was this feeling he could not comprehend?

He felt pain. Pain that rendered him unable to breathe, unable to think properly. A pain that he felt would squeeze him slowly to death. Then he felt another pain. A pain that hurt him physically. A pain that was slowly draining his anger, his confusion. The blackness began to disappear. His hearing sharpened. The piercing noise had died away, only to be replaced by a silence so loud he felt it was deafening. He opened his eyes. Blurry crimson vision slowly cleared and sharpened.

He inhaled sharply as a searing, burning sting stabbed at his left shoulder. He looked down at it. Through the locks of raven hair that partly obscured his vision, he saw a fine blade sheathed in his flesh. His arm felt sore. A closer look showed that the muscle around the wound had swollen and the skin around it had turned a strange green and violet tinge.

What had happened? He couldn't remember. He racked his brains to find the lost memory but only got a headache. Something warm spilled onto his hand. His katana felt uncharacteristically warm, as if it had been plunged into flame for a short while before he had picked it up. His gaze shifted from his sore shoulder, from which the sword still stuck out, to his sword, which he was holding with both hands.

A thick, dark liquid was flowing steadily over them, staining his already dirtied clothing, and dripping onto the ground, into a small dark puddle.

_**I loved you.**_

_**All these years I've loved you. But I never told you.**_

_**And I love you still.**_

_**Why didn't I ever tell you?**_

_**I should have.**_

"Blood?" Why was there blood at his feet? Why were drops of the stuff rolling down the length of his sword and over his hands? Why was there so much of it? No. The important question was: whose blood was it?

Dread built up inside him. The feeling that he already knew the answer and did not want his eyes and brain to confirm his suspicions. Because he knew. He knew the truth. It was him. It was his fault. It was only because of him that this blood was being shed. He had killed so many times in the past few years that he had lost count. But this time, only this time, he did not want to see who it was whose blood he ha shed. Because this time, it was not a victory that he had won. No. The truth would only bring regret. So much regret. But he knew he needed to make sure. No. Not to make sure. He wanted to tell himself that it wasn't true. He wanted to look up and see that his brain, his eyes had been lying to him.

He raised his eyes slowly, dreading what he knew he was going to see.

No. No. This wasn't true. This couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't what he had wanted to happen. No. No. Of all people. Not her. Not her. Of all people, not …

"Sakura…"

He ignored the tightness in his chest. It was getting difficult to breathe properly but he didn't care. He didn't deserve to live after all.

_**I was much too selfish. Too conceited.**_

_**I wanted power. I wanted revenge. These things I knew.**_

_**But the one thing I needed most was you.**_

_**And you were always there.**_

_**You never gave up on me.**_

_**I should have told you.**_

He pulled the katana, dropped it on the ground beside him and caught her limp form as she fell forwards. He pulled her poisoned katana from his shoulder.

"Sakura…"

He fell to the ground, cradling her body. He looked down at her. The front of her ANBU uniform was tattered and bloodied. Underneath the shreds, was the gaping wound his Chidori had formed. Warm blood was spilling from it, down her sides, down his legs, onto the already red ground.

"Sakura…"

He was bent low over her unmoving form. He didn't know when it had started raining. He didn't know when the salty rivers made their way down his face; didn't know when they mixed with the rain that fell onto her face, washing dirt and blood from it. He held her body tighter as his body shook uncontrollably. This was not how it was supposed to be. This was not what he had wanted.

"Sakura…"

_**Instead, I betrayed you, hurt you, left you.**_

_**Why did you love me so?**_

_**Why did you come after me?**_

_**Why? Why did you do all this for me?**_

He did not want to lift his head. He did not want to look around. He did not want to see the broken forms lying around him. The Nara, the Hyuuga … Naruto. He had done it again. Just as he had done in the Valley of the End. Except this time, he had had the intention of killing the kyuubi container. He had sought to kill the one who was once his best friend. He had brought harm to the people who only cared for him. He had caused them pain, sorrow. He had hurt her. And now he had gone and done the one thing the one thing that he had sworn he would never do. He had failed in the one thing he wanted to do for her.

_**I always pushed you away, treated you as inferior.**_

_**I said you were too late.**_

_**That you couldn't help me.**_

_**You didn't understand.**_

_**Or maybe you did understand.**_

_**Except you were too stubborn.**_

"Sakura…"

He had failed her. Again. Hurt her. Again. Made her cry. Again.

"…I only wanted to protect you…"

He had failed. He did not deserve to live. He was unworthy to hold her like this, to even be near her.

"…to protect you…from myself…"

--

_**You were all prepared to risk everything for me**_

_**When I'd clearly rejected you.**_

_**I pushed you away, called you names,**_

_**Berated you. But you risked your lives to bring me back.**_

_**But I was blind. I was blind to your love.**_

--

--

_**Blinded by bloodlust, a want for power and revenge.**_

_**A want that would bring me no satisfaction in the end.**_

--

--

Her poison would kill him eventually. The numbness was already beginning to spread from his left arm to his left leg and right arm. Soon the poison would claim his whole body. His vital organs would stop functioning one by one. Finally his heart would react to the foreign chemical in his blood and would cease to go on beating. It would be a slow, painful, difficult death.

But that did not matter. He deserved as much pain as she could make him suffer after all. And even that would not be enough punishment for all the hurt he had caused her.

_**Now you lie here in my arms.**_

_**And it's my fault.**_

_**I wish I could turn back time**_

_**And undo all of this.**_

Why? Why hadn't she just run her katana through him as he was crouched on the ground? Why hadn't she attacked him with a killing intent? Why? Why had she hugged him? Why did she still care about him? He didn't deserve to be cared for. He didn't deserve the love she had given him.

She had mourned for him. She and Naruto had grieved as one. Then she had moved on with her life. When he had heard that she had gotten stronger, he remembered feeling a fierce pride and a strange happiness. She had even found a new romance. And damn it his timing was wrong yet again. Just when she had picked up all her broken pieces and stuck them all together, just when she had found someone who could hold her broken heart and handle it with care, more care than anyone could ever give, he had come and decided it was time to try and smash her to pieces again.

_**Now its my turn.**_

_**My pride is what brought me here,**_

_**Driven you to the ground.**_

_**Now its my turn to weep,**_

_**To shed these tears.**_

--

**He was such a fool. He couldn't protect her by being by her side, nor could he protect her by keeping himself far from her.**

**He hugged her limp form tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck.**

**He had known loneliness and pain all his life. His whole life, his whole existence had been centered on revenge. Hatred, anger, pain, loneliness. He knew them all well for they had walked with him every waking second of his life up until now. And they would be his company even in death.**

**-- **

_Now I can only beg you_

_But you probably can't hear me._

_You can't see these tears._

_All I can do now is beg you_

**-- **

**But only now did Uchiha Sasuke know the true meaning of regret.**

"**Damn it, Sakura, you weren't supposed to die!"**

--

_Please don't die_.

--

He couldn't accept it. She had been the one thing that had kept him going; the mere thought of her that kept him sane just as much as it drove him mad. And he had destroyed her. How could he claim to have loved her? What had he ever done for her? Nothing.

He was truly unworthy. 'You're useless, Uchiha Sasuke,' he berated himself.

Always losing to his brother in everything he had ever tried to do as a young boy. He had failed to come to par with said brother in his teenage years. And yet he had fought his brother, chased after him through space and time. Cornered him. Challenged him. Engaged him. Wounded him. Defeated him. But he could not watch him die. He had sworn he would not become the cold heartless, merciless killer that his once beloved and adored sibling had become.

_**And yet, look at him now.**_

_**I don't want you to die.**_

_**You risked your lives for me**_

_**Even though I did not deserve it.**_

_**You came for me.**_

_**You fought for me.**_

_**Fought to bring me back home.**_

_**Please don't die!**_

All these years, his brother's voice in his head, urging him to become stronger. Become stronger only so that he could fight his brother, gain power only to enable his brother to test himself. Nothing more. A tool, always merely a tool to gain and test said gained power. How killing his brother had avenged his clan, he no longer knew. He no longer knew what he had been living for.

All his life, he had been bent on hated revenge. Al his life living for the moment of watching his brother die at his own hands.

And yet, when the moment had come, he had turned away, unable to watch the life slowly fading from his aniki's eyes, disgusted by what he had done. Revolted with himself.

_**You, all of you, deserve to live on.**_

_**You must live on.**_

_**But now you lie at my feet**_

_**And it's my fault.**_

And only once, just _once_he had sought to do one thing that did not involve attaining strength and power to kill. Just once did his mind revert from being set on killing. On murder. For years it had been his almost daily routine to end lives, to steal them away like the deadly thief in the night that he was. A trained, seasoned assassin, he took lives, ripped them away in a heartbeat without hesitation, without remorse.

But the one life he had silently, secretly vowed to protect – the one promise that couldn't be kept.

_**Any you, you little flower, the most beautiful of all,**_

_**You lie silently here in my arms, my tears and the rain on your face.**_

_**You came with them. You too risked everything.**_

_**Now you lie here in my arms**_

_**And it's my fault.**_

The once proud, valiant, domineering Uchiha Sasuke wailed his sorrows, his regrets to the dark skies. And all of nature seemed to mourn with him, though not for him. The tall frame was bowed, bent low. So strong yet so broken, shattered beyond any repair. So powerful, and yet so weak, so drained. The skies wept with him, its great tears falling upon the earth like many ice cold needles that pierced his skin. The winds sang their lament, their sad song that told of loneliness and regret. Of mistakes irreparable.

Once filed with pride, now hollow and empty. The voids in his heart, in his soul could never be filled. And the proud Uchiha Sasuke, now on his knees and weeping, cradled the unmoving form of a beautiful woman. Yes, for even in her current state she was beautiful in his eyes. Never annoying, never a burden. He had lied to her all those years ago. Only to try to protect her. Not from the enemy who sought to harm or even kill her, but from himself.

Once rosy skin now pale against the stained ground. Blossom-colored hair stained with dirt and blood. Delicate hands cut and marred. Beautiful emerald eyes unseeing, closed as if in a peaceful slumber. Her full lips slightly parted as if dreaming.

He wanted her to wake, to open her eyes. And yet, at the same time he did not want to see her disappointment. He did not want to see the sadness in her eyes, the pity in those orbs that had now seen much wisdom.

Broken, stripped of all his pride and dignity, Uchiha Sasuke could only beg as he hugged her, his face bent low, buried in her neck and hair. He could feel her skin growing colder. He did not know what hope was anymore; he could only beg.

--

--

--

_**Please … please … don't die …**_

--

--

--

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ah, the closure you all have been waiting for. Don't worry, there will be a nice epilogue for all of you. I know that Sasuke is a bit ( if not a lot) OOC in this chapter, but I really thought that must be his state of mind. After all, he had always obsessed over Sakura, and he had watched over her in his genin years, despite his frquent claims that she was a burden and annoying.

In this situation, his unstable state of mind is due to his attaining his clan's secret forbidden jutsu, the use of which involves the use and manipulation of the Sharingan and an incredible amount of chakra. Both his body and his mind have been put through intense, severe strain in the use of said jutsus and also those previously taught him by Orochimaru.

Sasuke's aim all his life has been to become stronger to fight his brother and avenge his clan. And now that he's accomplished that death, he is disilusionned. He never planned what exactly he was going to do after killing his older brother - other than his ambition to resurrect his clan. But thus far, he has been driven by anger and the want and need for revenge. He has attained his revenge and the emotion that had once driven his is gone, leaving him disillisioned and slightly disoriented. Seeing no purpose in life, he seeks death, but honor prevents him from simply comitting suicide. He is a proud Uchiha after all.

He heads for Konoha, then, knowing full well that he will encounter Leaf nin there. He would rather die honorably at the hands of his former friends than at the hands of his brother or by his own. And since he is fully aware that there are few who will have the skill to take him down, he seeks out those who he knows are on par with him if not a shde mkore skillful. He believes that he cannot bring himself to harm Sakura, and so wants to die by her hand.

Thank you for reading. Your reviews make a certain someone happy, so please review.

Thanks!

--gloria

* * *


	17. 16 The Valley of the End

**Title:** Hurt Pride, Wounded Heart, Wasted Lives

**Chapter Title: **The Valley of the End**  
**

**Word Count: **2,429

**Status:** Continuous - Incomplete

**Pairing:** NejixSakuraxSasuke

**Summary: **I loved you.All these years I've loved you. But I never told you...Please Don't Die.She has moved on with her life. She's even found a new romance. Then he showed up and destroyed her perfect world. NejiSakuSasu. Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

**The Valley of the End**

* * *

Tsunade gazed outside her expansive office window, a frown on her face.

"Any word, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune, who stood next to the Godaime Hokage, accompanying her silent vigil. The 'back-up' team had been sent out almost five hours ago, almost as soon as Kakashi had awoken in the hospital and stormed the Hokage Tower, demanding to be given a team to lead in his attempt to go after the ANBU team composed of members of the Rookie Nine. Tsunade had not wasted time arguing that he had not fully recovered from his injuries, for into her office with him stood the former sensei of the ANBU-interception team: Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, as well as Yamato. Yuuhi Kurenai did not have any former students on the team, but was there all the same.

There was no need to assemble an ANBU group to send out. Tsunade intended to let the jounin go out to aid their students. She had just said this, however, when her office door burst open. She was ready to scream atrocities at the offenders, when they saw who it was – Yamanaka Ino had arrived, supporting a barely conscious Rock Lee.

"Tsunade-sama," Ino began to speak, but did not get to finish as her tired legs gave way. Asuma caught his student before she hit the ground, while Gai picked up Lee.

"Ino!"

The blonde looked up at him. "Asuma-sensei, they need help! Shikamaru-kun!"

"Shh," Tsunade soothed her. "It's going to be okay." The Hokage's hand glowed green, and Yamanaka Ino fell into a dreamless slumber.

The jounin cast their eyes on Tsunade. "Go."

There were five puffs of smoke and they were gone. She and Shizune had personally attended to Ino and Lee when they got to the hospital. It took Tsunade almost an hour to heal most of Lee's injuries. She was shoked at his internal injuries – had had not been so badly hurt since his fight with Sabaku no Gaara in their Chuunin exams many years ago.

Now, the two were sleeping in a closed ward, and all Tsunade could do was wait, and hope.

_Hang in there, Sakura._

Xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

The five jounin sped through the trees, hot on the heels of Kakashi's nin-ken, Pakkun, who had quickly caught on the scents of the four ANBU.

"How much further?" asked Kakashi irritably.

"Two minutes at this break-neck speed," replied the pug. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "I smell, Sasuke-kun, too."

As if on cue, the five jounin and nin-ken, moved even faster.

_For Kami's sake, hang on. Naruto, Sakura, I'm coming._

Xxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxx

The trees they passed showed more and more signs of battle damage. They were broken and burnt, pierced here and there with kunai and shuriken, slashed by swords. There was blood on the ground far below them and on the leaves and tree limbs. They had passed a clearing where he had spotted one of Sakura's poison syringes. So they had gone all out. She had gone so far as to attempt to poison him. On the ground and the trees there were also the sings of the Chidori and Naruto's normal and wind-enhanced Rasengan.

Kakashi clenched his jaw. He felt as if he was reliving the very day of the Battle at the Valley of the End, they day their students had gone out after Sasuke right after he'd defected from Konoha. He prayed that this day would not end in that same way.

"Kakashi," said Pakkun, pulling Kakashi out of his frantic thoughts. "We're here."

The five jounin leapt down to the ground. They had come to yet another clearing. He could hear water not far away. Looking up, he saw a lake and a waterfall in the distance. With dread clutching at his heart, he realized where they were – The Valley of the End. The irony and sarcasm that could almost be smelt and tasted in the air was not even funny – even Fate did not seem to be laughing at her own joke. And the sight they beheld was not a comforting one.

xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi was one very experienced jounin, also having been a former ANBU member. He was one of the most respected shinobi of the village. In the bingo books, he was listed among the most lethal, among the highest ranked. In his village he was one of the most prized. To his students, he was a teacher, a friend. In his younger years, he had lost two comrades to the shinobi life, and he had ever since vowed not to let that happen again. But the scene that unfolded before his very eyes was like a voice screaming in his ears, in his head, a voice telling him that he had failed, once again. He had vowed to protect his students, but his eyes were telling him that he was too late, much too late. That voice in his head, screaming, crying out. He was too late. He had failed them, all three of them.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma cried as he ran to the fallen shinobi. Asuma turned him over, cradling him in his strong arms, his eyes wide at the pool of blood at his knees. It was impossible. There was so much blood. What had happened here? His eyes travelled over Shikamaru's body. There were no cuts on his clothing, no wounds, no bleeding. Where had all this blood come from? It was all over his face, all over his front. He was as pale as a ghost. He couldn't be dead. It just wasn't supposed to happen. Not Shikamaru. The Nara genius always came up with a strategy, he always had a plan, he always figured out what he had to do. No, he couldn't be dead.

Not far away, Yuuhi Kurenai had bent over Uzumaki Naruto. Her eyes travelled worriedly over the Junchuuriki's body. Like Shikamaru, he had blood all over, and there were numerous cuts and bruises and burns. She suspected he had several broken ribs as well. He was pale, and there was a trickle of blood that emerged from his slightly agape mouth. His blond hair was matted with blood and dirt, his hands burnt from over use of extensive ninjutsu.

"Oh, Naruto," she whispered. She slowly lifted his head, careful about moving him. He was so beaten, so …

Yuuhi Kurenai did not know what to think. How was one man capable of this? Anyone could fight and kill, but your own countrymen? Your fellow ninja? Your _teammate_? She could not comprehend it. Was he even alive? He could not be dead, surely? Not Uzumaki Naruto. No, he was alive. She felt frantically for a pulse at his neck and lay her head on his wounded chest. He had to be.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

"Neji."

"Neji."

"Neji, please wake up!"

"Neji, open your eyes, you damn Hyuuga! You've got to be alive!"

Maito Gai had rushed to the ANBU Captain's side as soon as they landed in the clearing, not bothering to check of the Uchiha was still up and about anywhere. The sight that greeted him was more than horrific. He vaguely remembered the first time these same ninja had gone out after Sasuke and most had come out of it barely alive. Fate was indeed cruel that history should repeat itself within their lifetime. Except that this time, he could not see how the Hyuuga prodigy could survive his injuries. There was a gaping wound on the left of his chest. Had the katana gone right through his heart? Did he have a punctured lung? There were burns on his chest, too, from fire and electricity. How could anyone survive such extensive wounds? The Hyuuga's skin was devoid of color, and he was cold to the touch. His hand was wet. Lifting it palm up to take a look, Gai saw his own palm painted crimson.

With a tenderness that he usually reserved only for Lee, Gai lifted his regal head, hugging him, as if his warmth should transfer to his cold form and bring him back to life, as if his tears should be like the water to sustain him, as if the boy would hear his soft urgings and open his pearl eyes and tell him that it was humiliating for a Hyuuga that he should be cradled thusly. But no warmth did he feel from Neji,s face, and his eyes did not open. Maito Gai could not believe – no, he refused to believe – that Hyuuga Neji, Konoha's top ANBU, the prodigy of the Rookie Nine, was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

The moment his foot had made contact with the disturbed ground, Kakashi's singular eye had swept the entire clearing. In all directions were broken forms: trees, rocks, logs, bodies. His ever-vigilant eyes had taken in the scene and searched and almost immediately found the Uchiha's body. But not in the state he had expected to find.

As much as it pained and sickened him, he had expected to find Uchiha Sasuke standing upright, smirking and sneering and gloating over his unfortunate victims. Instead, he found the Uchiha on the ground, bent so low his hair was swimming in the mud. It had begun to rain some time ago, and what was initially a light drizzle was now beginning to swell to a full downpour.

"_Sasuke._"

Before he had had a chance for his brain to process the unimaginable information his eyes and senses were feeding him, Yamato's hand was firmly on his shoulder. The grip was firm, but Kakashi felt the tremble that rippled through the muscles.

"Nani?" he asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted to hear whatever it was Yamato was about to say. At this point, nothing could be any worse, right? Nothing more could shock him now that he had arrived here just a few moments too late to witness his students, among the best of Konoha's elite shinobi, fall to the ground. Whatever it was Yamato was going to tell him could not be any more shocking, no more gruesome or awful than he had already endured. Things couldn't be get any worse. He just hoped he wasn't thinking too soon as he got to his feet, trying to remain calm to assess the situation they were in. He eyes were searching for Sakura's form, for a glimpse of her pink hair, her ANBU cat mask. There was Naruto at the other side of the clearing. Kurenai was crouched low over him, her head pressed to his chest, no doubt listening desperately for a heartbeat, feeling for any slight movement that would prove to her he was breathing. Near him was the strategist. Asuma was weeping already, and so was Maito Gai, who, Kakashi was slightly surprised to see, was cradling the Hyuuga's limp form in his arms, whispering words in the Captain's ear. Kakashi did not want to imagine what Gai might be trying to say to him. Gai was – for lack of a better word at the moment – quite strange, and stupid to some extent when he wasn't being serious (then again, he acted rather silly even when he _was_ being serious in order to better convey whatever it was he wanted to convey) and rarely had the other jounin sensei seen him display such emotion over a student other than Lee. But where was Sakura? If Sasuke was on the ground, seemingly injured, she was to be alive and safe somewhere. Once again, for the umpteenth time, Kakashi reprimanded himself for being unable to dissuade Tsunade from sending her, for not being there with her. He felt responsible for her. He had been her sensei, after all. And he had watched her grow up, struggling against those who thought her too weak to be worth their notice and attention. Where was she? All these thoughts ran through Kakashi's mind in a fraction of a second. He allowed his eye to waver towards Yamato's face for a second. He did not like the look he saw there. It did not bode well.

"Kakashi, it's Sakura."

Xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

For a small moment that did not last, Kakashi could make no sense of what Yamato had said. Until he chanced another glance at the Uchiha's bent frame. Bent low on the ground, the Sharingan user held Sakura in his arms, rocking slightly back and forth. He looked almost like Asuma weeping over Shikamaru, or Gai cradling Neji. In an instant he and Yamato were standing on either side of him. But neither laid a hand on him, despite the fact that Kakashi had been ready to give his former student-turned-traitor-and-missing-nin a sound beating that he would remember even unto his death. Kakashi found himself unable to do what he had almost sworn to do when he saw all the pain and brokenness before him; not when he heard the desperate words Uchiha Sasuke was muttering to an unhearing Haruno Sakura.

"_Please, please, Sakura. Please, don't die."_

One arm holding her close to him, Sasuke's other hand held one of Sakura's firmly in his. They were wrapped in a pale blue light. Uchiha Sasuke was attempting to force his own chakra into Sakura's chakra-depleted body. Sakura had the ability to heal herself even while she was unconscious, provided that she had enough chakra reserves. That could only mean that 

"Kakashi," Yamato said in a voice barely above a whisper. "He's trying to save her."

Hatake Kakashi was unsure whether he should be thankful, or angry, or anxious, or partly relieved. His insides were squirming, making him feel slightly sick. Inside, he was a tumult of feelings and emotions, unsure of how exactly he was supposed to act at a time like this. He was angry at Sasuke for having betrayed them, for having hurt his former friends, for having injured his teammates, for having hurt Sakura. At the same time, he was angry with himself for having arrived too late to prevent the events that had taken place. And also, he was slightly hopeful that Sakura was not yet lost, and that neither were the others. But there was no way to know for sure now. One thing was obvious: all of them needed urgent medical attention. They had to get them back to Konoha, to Tsunade, _NOW_.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

Aa ... yes, I'm sorry that it took sooo long to post this but I didn't want to just rush through with the last chapters, you see. Obviously there's going to be another chapter after this one. Maito Gai might seem OOC, but it seems probable that he would care almost if not just as much for his other former students as he did for Lee. They were, after all, under him for a time, and he was their sensei. Essentially, despite his atrocities, Team Gai was much more effective than Team Kakashi in many ways. For one, they have remained united and work very well together.

As for if they are alive and whether or not they all survive, I'll let you guess. In fact, yeah, do that. Let me know in your reviews what you think is going to happen next, ne? I suppose it'll be fun to read your speculations.

And do review ... It gladdens me and inspires me to write more and better for you, my readers. D

-gloria.


	18. 17 Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Title:** Hurt Pride, Wounded Heart, Wasted Lives

**Chapter Title: **Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Word Count: **1,261

**Status:** Continuous - Incomplete

**Pairing:** NejixSakuraxSasuke

**Summary: **I loved you.All these years I've loved you. But I never told you...Please Don't Die.She has moved on with her life. She's even found a new romance. Then he showed up and destroyed her perfect world. NejiSakuSasu. Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

**Blood, Sweat and Tears**

We all like happy endings. Somehow, it seems implanted in out subconscious that there will always be a happily ever after. At least, that's what we all hope for. And that's all we can do. Hope for it, work towards it, strive for it, drip sweat, blood and tears for it. But Hatake Kakashi swore that this time, he would die before he lost another teammate, before he let another one die under his watch. Not this time. It could not happen again.

He had never run this fast before, not even the time when he had retrieved Naruto after his battle with Sasuke at the age of twelve. He was only vaguely aware of what was going on around him. Maito Gai bore the proud Hyuuga Neji in his arms. The Byakugan-user had not woken up to the sound of Gai's pleading words. Neither had Shikamaru nor Naruto. Unlike Gai, Asuma bore his former student determined that the Nara strategist was going to make it. It was Yuuhi Kurenai who carried Naruto. The jinchuurikki looked weightless in her tender arms, his face pale and peaceful, almost as if he were merely sleeping. Kakashi forced the thoughts from his mind. He had to have hope. He had to believe that they would pull through, that they had been strong enough. He had to prove to himself that he was not too late.

True to his ANBU profession, Yamato showed no emotion as he carried the bound Uchiha. Sasuke had lost consciousness not long after the rescue team had arrived. He too, now, showed the obvious signs of chakra depletion. He was pale, his breathing shallow, his heart rate erratic. The sight of the young man caused a flood of anger and resentment in Kakashi, and yet, at the same time, there was a sense of pity for the young avenger. No, there was no understanding there, just pity. Plain and simple. Or maybe not so simple.

The trip back to Konoha felt like forever. It was as if the roads had stretched in the short while that they had stopped at the clearing near The Valley of the End. As if the forest had stretched itself, and was playing a very untimely, ironic joke on them, just to see how long it would take before their minds cracked, before the pain, the burden of survival was too much for them.

The wind stung the exposed skin of their faces as they sped through the trees. And yet, it felt like they weren't moving at all. It was like they were on a suspended treadmill with false trees rolling away on the sides and they really weren't moving anywhere. It was frustrating beyond anything Kakashi had ever endured before. In an attempt to drive away the negative thoughts running though his mind, he looked down at the kunoichi he carried in his arms. She was pale and her skin felt colder as each minute passed. Kakashi felt her warm blood seeping through her clothes and through his. He felt the few droplets that dared make their way down his arms. The more blood she lost, the colder she got, the warmth seemingly leaving her along with that live-giving crimson fluid.

But eventually, as they had hoped, as time knew must happen, they reached Konoha. They did not stop at the gates, nor did the two sentries there do anything to halt them. Word was sent immediately to the Hokage tower. Tsunade all but shoved Kotetsu and Suigetsu out of her way as she stormed her way down the stairs and through the streets, her assistant Shizune and Ton Ton at her heels. She banged the hospital doors open, barking orders to the doctors and nurses, while Shizune echoed her mentor's words for the benefit of those who were too stunned by the sudden burst of urgency that befell them to understand the commands upon hearing them for the first time. Before long, five jounin, dripping wet and covered in blood and mud, made their way down the hospital's immaculately clean corridors, corridors that (it stung for Kakashi to think of it) Sakura worked hard to ensure were always spotless.

It was as if an earthquake had stuck the Konoha Hospital as five jounin and their charges ran through the corridors, ignoring the nurses who stood there with stretchers. Not a word was spoken as they ran through the corridors, blood and mud flying everywhere. The path was cleared for them as they stormed through the Emergency Ward. No reprimands were uttered when they came to face the Godaime Hokage. The jounin were relieved of their charges as medics took the injured ANBU from their arms, laying them on stretchers, quickly feeling for pulses, assessing breathing, searching for signs of broken bones, damaged organs, chakra depletion and the like. For now, whether it was good or bad, they found all of the above.

Kakashi half expected them to be wheeled into the Emergency operating theatre. That, at the very least, would have told him that they had a minimum fifty to sixty-five per cent chance of survival and full recovery. But no. That fateful white door was ignored and passed. They were taken to the door at the very end of that stark white corridor. The door that had two red lines painted on the floor in front of it, and had red signs above it. Kakashi had been through that door before. Beyond that door lay more hallways that led to more, smaller white doors with red lines on the floor before them, and red lights above them that indicated when a battle with death was being fought inside.

The chances of survival of any ninja wheeled through those horrid doors was less than five per cent.

It would be Neji's second time there, the second time he's so close to death. It would be Shikamaru's second time too, but the first time he would he having his life battled for. And, it would be Naruto's very first time. Sakura had been through those doors many times before, that Kakashi knew. Only now, she wasn't the medic.

He tried to think positive. They would be alright. They were strong. It was going to be okay. Out of the corner of his one visible eye, he saw Asuma with an arm around Kurenai who looked close to tears. Gai was uncharacteristically leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, staring at the blank space of whiteness opposite him. Yamato was seated near him, head in his hands. Kakashi lifted a hand to rub his temples which were threatening to start throbbing till he died of a headache. As he did so, however, he happened to glance at his hand, which was still stained with blood. _Sakura's blood_. In an effort to control himself, he closed his eyes and hung his head. He hoped that, upon opening them, the sight of the sterilized hospital floor would help to clear his head. He was wrong. As he opened his eyes, the one visible normal eye traced an erratic dotted crimson line on the floor which disappeared through those hateful doors. _Sakura's blood_.

He lost control and punched a hole clean through the wall nearest to him, partially covering Yamato in white dust. Had the ANBU wood user looked up then instead of rubbing his eyes, he would have seen what no had been allowed to before, what had not occurred in a very long time.

Hatake Kakashi cried.

_God how he wanted to die._

Xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Again sorry for not posting for so long! University is not so easy, you know! Anyway, I know this chapter is a little short and unfulfilling, but there will be another one (so much for finishing it offl ne?)

Anyway, please review. D

Thanks, gloria.


	19. 18 Sorrow, Grief and Peaceful Bliss

**Title:** Hurt Pride, Wounded Heart, Wasted Lives

**Chapter Title: **Sorrow, Grief and Peaceful Bliss

**Word Count: **3,218

**Status:** Continuous - Incomplete

**Pairing:** NejixSakuraxSasuke

**Summary: **I loved these years I've loved you. But I never told you...Please Don't has moved on with her life. She's even found a new romance. Then he showed up and destroyed her perfect world. NejiSakuSasu. Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

The Copy-nin sat alone in the Hospital's pristine waiting room. He kept his head down, his arms resting on his knees. The floor was so shiny clean that he could almost see a clear reflection of himself on the tiles. He felt dehydrated. His eyes stung. Every part of his body ached. _It wasn't supposed to be this way!_

Three hours had passed since they had arrived at the hospital. Had it only been three hours? It felt like much more. He felt like he had been running and running and physically straining himself for weeks. He did not bother to look up at the clock on the wall. He could hear the second ticking away, like some absurd metronome that could well be counting down the last seconds of his students' lives.

'_Don't think about that!'_ he scolded himself. He tried to focus his mind on positive thoughts. He tried to tell himself that everything was going to be okay. They were strong. They would make it through this. But a voice in his head questioned him. How had it been before they has arrived at the Valley of the End? For how long had the young ANBU lain there broken and bleeding before they had carried them home? For how long had they been fighting?

Fighting. The word sounded strange to him now. For what had they been fighting? For the safety of Konoha? Something told him that had not been the only reason. Despite everything that stood between them, they had wanted their former friend and teammate back home. He had to commend them for their faith. Had they actually believed that Uchiha Saksuke would come back to them? But who was he lying to? He himself wanted to believe the fantasy: that the youngest Uchiha survivor would come back home; that he would be part of them once more. But it was not to be. Everyone knew that it was a traitor's trial that awaited him if he were ever to return. And almost surely and execution, too. Public humiliation before a public death. Kakashi was disgusted by the very idea. But he had come willingly. They had not needed to bind him, to force him into submission. And upon arrival at the gates of Konoha, he had astounded everyone by leading his own escorts to his own holding cell. The fights they had expected had never come. At this very moment, the last remaining Uchiha survivor was in a holding cell under constant watch. But it seemed unnecessary. He made no move to try and escape. He did not speak, nor did he eat or drink anything. He was very low on chakra, but he showed no interest in caring for himself. Kakashi had not seen him yet – he had not left the hospital since first arriving. He had been told all this by other ANBU who had been stationed as rotational guards at his cell.

Hataka Kakashi could not understand. What had happened to his once prized student? He had been so resilient, so strong, so unbending. Ha had always been his own master. What had caused him to break? And what, what on earth could have possessed him that he should try to revive the person he had just fought? There had to be a reason. Uchiha Sasuke never did anything on impulse. There was always a reason. There was a reason for his defecting to Orochimaru; there was a reason for him going after his elder brother, a reason for his killing the snake-sannin. Likewise, there was a reason for his sudden return to Konoha borders. There was surely an explanation for his waiting till he was at the very edge of the Fire Country before he killed his brother – no, not killed per se, but injured him enough so that the man would have to die a slow and painful death. What had caused him to come this far, all this way, back to the land of his beginnings? Hadn't he turned his back on Konoha completely? Didn't he believe there was nothing for him here anymore? Hadn't he come back so that he could capture Sakura and force her to bear his heirs? Hadn't that been what Uchiha Itachi had said? "He's coming for his little blossom." He could have easily kidnapped her from the midst of her team. Tsunade had told him: Sakura had been sent along partly as bait to lure the Uchiha out. But he hadn't come to take her. No; for if that had been his intention, it would have been done. Then there would have been a wild chase to retrieve her. But he had just stood there and fought. Why? Did he seriously believe that he could take on Konoha single-handedly? Taken, his brother had murdered the whole Uchiha clan in one night, in one go, leaving his little brother alive on purpose. But Konoha would not have been taken by surprise. They were very well forewarned. So his intentions were not to engage in battle with Konoha's ANBU. He had simply wanted _her_ there. Why? There was a reason.

There was always a reason. But what? And yet, Uchiha Sasuke had purposely harmed his former friends – which, admittedly, was not something new. He had fought to kill, and he had damn near succeeded. How could anyone do such a thing?

Kakashi's head throbbed. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. His students shouldn't be in those rooms. _'But you've trained them to face situations that could very well kill them!'_ his mind shouted back at him. _I know that_, he fought with himself. _But this still isn't right. Why must this happen to the young? Why is this generation so doomed? So cursed with such happenings? Why? They have their whole lives ahead of them._

Kakashi felt the guilt threatening to overwhelm him again. This was his fault. He should have been there. He should have been more careful. He should have been stronger. He should have protected them. The shouldn't have to die.

He couldn't breathe. His chest and throat were tight. His body shook as his hands grabbed fistfuls of his own hair in an attempt to control himself. Still he could not breathe.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tsunade made her way to the waiting room. She had walked these corridors countless times, ran through them more than she walked. But today the hallways were incredibly long and the temperature was too low. She felt col. The lights were too bright. They hurt her eyes after the long hours in the Special Care Emergency Operating Theatre. The floor and walls were blinding. Today Tsunade had to force her legs to move; force herself to drag her own feet along as she moved in the direction of the waiting rooms. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself, but it was no use. She had discarded the scrubs she had been wearing and scrubbed her hands raw, but the smell still stayed. The metallic stench of blood, the stinging bitter odor of poison. The blood. She had always hated, feared the sight of blood since 'that' incident many many years before in her youth. She had believed that to be the worst. But she had been wrong. Never in her life did she think that she would have to face her fear this way. No, no one would have imagined that she should have her hands soaked in her apprentice's blood. The blood of the daughter she had never had.

Before she knew it, Tsunade found herself outside the door to the waiting area. She knew she should proceed, but all of a sudden, she was scared. Scared of what she knew she must say. But how could she say it? How could she tell him what she herself could not accept? Through the glass she could see him slumped over on his seat. His face was hidden by his silver hair and his hands. His sorrow was obvious in the subtle tremors of his form. Even in his current mental anguish he could hide his emotions this well. She would never have noticed had she not known his true feelings. She tried to make a step toward the door, but her feet would not move. Was it her feet that would not move? Or was it simply that she was seeking an excuse to delay her meeting with the Copy-nin? She felt that it was quite her fault that her best ANBU had been injured thus. _She_ had been the one to send them out there. But then, what choice had she had? She hadn't wanted to send them to such a fate, but she hadn't known it was _this_ fate that awaited them! Besides, it was her job as Hokage to see to the well being of Konohagakure. The lives of the whole village, all the people in it – and, invariably the fates of those tied to Konoha; for Konoha _was_ among the strongest, most influential of the military villages, rivaled closely only by Suna, and both villages were allies. And alliance that is soon to be further reinforced by a 'noble' wedding. Her thoughts trailed again to the ANBU still fighting for their lives in the OT. Konoha's top ANBU medic, strategist, and the famed ANBU Captain himself, along with their Jinchuuriki, whom she had already decided to officially name her successor. Konoha's favourite four. All fighting for their lives. The outcomes were yet to be decided. They were each clinging to but a thread, and with them, so many hopes. So many fears. So many hearts waiting to either be relieved, or crushed.

Tsunade looked back up through the glass. It fell to her to deliver the news. The struggle was not yet over – far from it. But he deserved to know. And so did the other jounin – Gai, Kurenai, even Iruka deserved to know, to hear something about their former students. It had to be done. If she was in their place, she would also want to know, to hear news, any news, good or bad, as long as she heard something. Drawing a deep breath to steel herself, Tsunade pushed open the waiting room door.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kakshi heard the footsteps approaching long before their owner's feet were outside the waiting room door. Somewhere in his fogged mind, he sensed that he had known she would come sometime. It was just like her; even in a crisis like this – for this was indeed a crisis – she could somehow keep her head and do her duty. He heard her heels go _tap tap tap_ on the hospital's tiled floor. Ever so silently (how she managed that, he would never know), but getting decidedly louder as she drew nearer. Then her steps were right outside the door. Then they stopped. Kakashi wondered why. Their near constant rhythm had melded with that of the clock and had distracted his mind. Without the sound of her steps to drown out the ticking of each second, his thoughts began to haunt him again. But he was too numb now. He could feel nothing. The hand on his head loosened and dropped down. They too were numb. He couldn't feel the cold of the floor through his sandals anymore. He couldn't hear the ticking of the clock. He couldn't hear the voice in his head that questioned him, couldn't hear his own breathing. Then, it was as if he couldn't see anymore. He no longer saw the pristine floor at his feet, the blurry reflection of his battered self reflected there, the dirt on his clothes, mixed with kami only now knew whose blood. He no longer smelt the stale, dried sweat on his uniform, or the dried blood, or the clean sanitized artificially perfumed aroma of the hospital. He felt nothing, he saw nothing, he smelt nothing, and he heard nothing.

There was nothing him now.

He had failed.

He had allowed this to happen because of his carelessness … because he wasn't strong enough.

He was not good enough, not worthy enough to have been called their sensei.

He had failed.

There was nothing for him now.

He should be the one in the OT, not them.

The was the one who should be fighting for survival.

He should be the one to die.

How he wanted to die.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

He was floating in the blackness, there was no gravity. The feeling of weightlessness was not uncomfortable, just unsettling. _This isn't right_, he said silently to himself, for he found he had no physical voice of his own. In the dark, thick blackness he drifted, whether he travelled far and wide, or remained almost stationary in the nothingness, he did not know, nor did he care. This dark existence – or rather, non-existence – was far better than the distant memory of the alternative reality.

He was feeling slightly lightheaded. Or was he just delusional? He didn't know and there was no way of knowing. To want to know things meant he would have to open his eyes, his ears. It meant he would have to make the choice to want to return to reality. And somewhere in his brain, stirred by some distant memory that he couldn't quite place, he understood that reality equaled pain – lots of it. That was not something to look forward to; therefore he would gladly remain where he was, floating in this blackness. He allowed his consciousness – was he even awake? – to be swallowed by the empty abyss. He decided he'd had enough. He was tired, tired of the struggle, tired of fighting. Fighting? Fighting what? Who? He no longer remembered, he no longer cared. He was tired. He wanted to rest. Rest. That was a good idea – a very inviting proposal. Yes, he would rest. And he allowed his mind to wander aimlessly. He was just crossing the border between wakefulness and sleep when he heard a disturbance. Wait, wasn't his hearing impaired? He hadn't heard anything up until now. But this could just be his own mind playing tricks on him.

'_Wake up…'_

What? Wake up? No, he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep, to rest. He was tired, he wanted to rest. He wanted to be swallowed by the blackness, to not feel.

'_Please, please wake up…'_

No, he didn't want to. He wanted to be left alone. His lethargic mind reminded him that waking up meant returning to the wakeful world – reality. And reality equaled pain. He didn't want that. He'd had enough. He wanted to sleep.

'_Don't give in … please … fight …'_

Fight? He was tired of it! He didn't want to fight anymore! He wanted to rest!

'_You have to fight … just a little bit more…'_

A little bit more? No way, he was done. No more, please no more. He was tired. He was weary, he couldn't move. He felt like a huge invisible cushion was pinning him down. He couldn't breathe. If he didn't fight, he would be more comfortable, he could rest. Why did he feel this way, then? He didn't want to fight. Was his body responding to the voice without his consent?

'_Just a bit more … for a while more … you can do it … I know you can …'_

No! He didn't want to anymore! He didn't want anymore pain! He'd had enough! He wanted to cry out to the voice to leave him alone. And then, just as suddenly as it had come, the pressure was alleviating. Slowly, ever so slowly but surely, the pressure was going away. Yes, that was much better.

'_No … don't do this … you have to fight … you have to come back …'_

Damn that voice. He wanted to sleep. Who was it anyway? He recognized it but he couldn't put a name to it. Why wouldn't the voice leave him alone?

'_Don't do this!'_

The voice was more urgent now. Why? Why wouldn't the voice leave him alone? Fine. He would let the blackness envelope him then, let the abyss consume him faster so that the voice would go away and he would be at peace.

Ah, peace. Yes, that was what he truly wanted. No more fighting, no more pain. No more struggles. Just peace.

'_Don't go, please … we've done everything we can … only you can decide now … please …'_

Only he could decide? Well, all was good then. He was already decided. He wanted to go to sleep.

As soon as he thought this, he felt the darkness closing in on him. He thought it would be cold, but it was warm, like a thick blanket. It was comfortable. Yes, this was perfect. Just a little bit more and everything would be okay.

'_No! Don't go!'_

Leave me alone! He wanted to shout back, but he couldn't, the darkness too thick, she wouldn't be able to hear him anyway.

'_Don't go! You have to fight … you have to!'_

Why? Why must I fight? The voice was not so clear now; almost like he was hearing it through a thick wall. It was almost done. A few more seconds and he would be able to sleep. Peace at last.

'_She's still here … she's fighting … she needs you …'_

She? His mind wondered? Who was 'she'? He didn't know. But he wasn't curious to find out, either. He needed to rest. That was all that mattered now. He was finally going to sleep. If that voice would just shut up.

'_You can't …'_

Yes, I can. And he very well could. And he was. The voice was not so clear now. He was moving farther and farther away from it, he could hardly hear its pleas anymore. He would welcome the silence. Ah, sleep. He would embrace it. Rest forever in blissful peace.

There was just one more line he needed to cross, one gate to go through and it would be over. Already he could feel the welcoming warmth around his heart settling in. This is what Heaven must fell like, he thought to himself. He wanted to reach out to the gates that led to his eternal peace. But the voice interrupted him again. How could it reach him so far away? He shouldn't be able to hear it anymore. But no, this was another voice, he realized. And his heart ached to hear it. Why? Who was this other voice? It was in pain and because of that, so was he. No, this could not be. He was not awake. Pain only came to the wakeful. He shouldn't be in touch with reality at this moment! Not with the waking world! But that voice, that ache, that pull at his heartstrings. It hurt too much to be ignored. Suddenly, he knew that he would go if that voice called him, no matter how much he wanted his eternal sleep.

I must go immediately through the gates while I have the chance still, he decided. And as soon as he decided this, the blackness carried him there, swift and fast, to the gates as they swung smoothly open to admit him. And then …

'_Neji …'_

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ah, I'm sorry I've been out of touch for so long ... but nevermind, I'm back again and here is the beginning of the end.

I hope you liked this chapter - and like it or not, please review.

Also, thank you to all the people who have been follwing this story since its beginning. I know it's taken a very long time, but I'd rather I took longer on it than running though it and riuning its potential int he process. =D I'm happy with my work, and I hope it satisfies you as well.

Thanks again, and please review

-CherriesandRoses


	20. 19 When Twilight Calls

**Title:** Hurt Pride, Wounded Heart, Wasted Lives

**Chapter Title: **When Twilight Calls

**Word Count: **3,662

**Status:** Continuous - Incomplete

**Pairing:** NejixSakuraxSasuke

**Summary: **I loved these years I've loved you. But I never told you...Please Don't has moved on with her life. She's even found a new romance. Then he showed up and destroyed her perfect world. NejiSakuSasu. Rated M for later chapters.

**

* * *

**

**When Twilight Calls**

**Epilogue Part I**

Shizune was starting to feel the faintly familiar tinglings of panic rising up her neck. She looked down at the patient before her. His long brown hair sprawled over the table, tubes and wires linking his pale body to machines that showed his vitals. In the split second that Shizune glaned at the screens, the monitors told her that he was barely breathing, his heart struggling to pump life-giving blood, his pressure dropping as every minute passed. Shizune was starting to feel fatigue set in. _It's almost just like the time they first went after Uchiha Sasuke,_ she thought to herself, remembering that disastrous event. Ironic that this time had been due to going out after the self same Uchiha again.

The gaping wound on Neji's shoulder was slow to heal. A low moan alerted her to the medic right in front of her. "Marui-san, please switch with Hana-san," said the Hokage's apprentice, not taking her eyes of her patient. "Hai," came the immediate response. There was a faint shuffling of feet as a medic replaced the tired one and proceeded to carry on with the Hyuuga's healing.

The blade alone had done damage enough, striking so near to the heart it made it perilous to even treat him. One small mistake and they could end up killing him instead of saving his life. The re-networking of nerves and blood vessels and tendons was no easy feat. But the Uchiha's Chidori had made things ten times worse. That and the fact the Neji's body did not seem to have much fight in it left.

-

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-  
**

Somewhere in the next room, another group of medics worked tirelessly on the ANBU strategist. A quick report had already been sent to Tsunade and Shizune, very briefly stating the Nara's injuries and the recommended treatment. Tsunade quickly established that Yamato had complete control of the Uzumaki's situation. He was, after all, more knowledgeable in the health and needs of the junchuurikki. And he was the only one able to control the kyuubi's raging chakra. She left strict instructions with the ANBU wood-user to send for her should anything happen – whether she was busy or not. Part of her felt slightly guilty – she found it hard to admit to herself that a small part of her, deep inside, felt that Uzumaki Naruto was far more important to her than the lives of the other shinobi, perhaps rivaling that of her own apprentice. Tsunade cringed inside. She was ashamed of herself. But, she reminded herself, everyone felt that way at least a bit. The Nara's father would feel his son's life was far above that of someone else's. Hyuuga Hiyashi would say that their prodigy's was far more indispensable and valuable. And Uchiha Sasuke – Tsunade knew that, if he could, if only his situation were different, Itachi would fight for his brother's life.

Tsunade shook the thoughts from her head and proceeded to see to the ANBU strategist. It was only moments later, though that the Godaime Hokage came upon the horrifying comclusion: although the ANBU strategist had quickly stabilized with a blood transfusion and treatment of his more minor injuries and fatigue, something permanent had been done to the young Nara. And it had to do with his memory. As he was still asleep, she could not say how he had been affected or the extent of said affliction. If any permanent brain damage had been done, he might not be able to continue being a shinobi, let alone Konoha's stratesist. Tsunade ground her teeth together.

Today was really a dark day.

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-

Two hours had passed, but Tsunade felt like she had been running for miles under a sweltering sun for a whole day at least. She was tired and sweating. She knew she was nearly at her limit. But she also knew she would gladly sacrifice herself for the lives of the shinobi currently at stake. She heaved a great sigh. She couldn't help it. But she would go on – she had to go on – for the life she would give anything to save; the life that was currently slipping away on the table in front of her.

She had left them with strict, clear instructions, damn it! The minutes ago the girl had been stable! Now, as Tsunade gazed at the screens, the green words, figures and moving graphs told her that Sakura's blood pressure was dropping. Her heart was still beating, but it was not strong enough.

On another table, not too far behind her, Tsunade could hear Shizune's team fighting for the Hyuuga's life. Things did not sound too good from that end either. Normally, Tsunade did not want two surgeries taking place in the same room. But today was different. Today seemed to be one of those days when she broke her own rules, defied her own principles. Konoha Hospital (a.k.a. Konoha Medical Centre) was equipped with four state of the art Emergency Operating Rooms, specially designed for Intense Acute Chakra Healing Procedures. Through the four doors of these spacious rooms, only the most fatally injured shinobi were brought. How they could have five of them here all in one day, Tsunade had never imagined. And so, she had been forced to house the last two to enter – Neji and Sakura – in the same room. Tsunade sincerely hoped that this day would be over soon, that they would all make it safely and alive through this, and that it should never, ever happen again. No matter what.

-

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-  
**

"_Her pressure's dropping!"_

"_She's not breathing! Get the oxygen, quick!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

-

-

Tsunade's world had gone into slow motion. It was like everyone was moving underwater – or through some really thick fluid. She knew everything must be happening so fast, but she could hear and see it all as if it was happening one at a time, slowly. An indicator light on one of the monitors flashed red and there was a kind of beeping, buzzing 'alarm'-like sound. And then the numbers on that same monitor dropped rapidly, zooming down to zero. From another monitor, the constant beeping became less frequent, and less even. Tsunade knew that was definitely NOT good news. Looking down she found that her hands were still glowing green with healing chakra, still mending the girl's gaping wound a little at a time. It had to be done slowly. If they linked anything the wrong way, they might as well just kill her. She was concentrating right now on stimulating the production of numerous types of cells, and the reconstruction of nerves, muscles and other tissue. Several times she had had to use a chakra scalpel. She had to be extremely careful not to injure the organs nearby. There were also several broken bones to repair and much internal bleeding that had to be sourced and stemmed.

But Tsunade wondered why her team was having such a hard time. Sakura was not out of chakra. And her body had a natural ability to heal itself. Even if unconscious, her healing should have started already. She checked for this again and came up with the same result. Her body was acting like most other shinobi who did not have her ability – meaning, it wasn't healing itself; more accurately. It _couldn't_ heal itself. Perhaps she was too fatigued? That might have an effect; she had never really considered stamina as a factor in the equation. But no matter. She would heal the girl herself.

It was not long after that monitors started going crazy one after the other. One sweeping glance confirmed Tsunade's worst fear.

-

_**Sakura was giving up.**_

_**-  
**_

A split second later, she was shouting out urgent orders and medics rushed to reach for the required equipment as basic CPR did not help in the least and her vital organs began to shut down one by one. And then, the one sound that no medic ever liked to hear as it could never ever bode well. It was a sound that often foretold the end.

The monitor that was supposed to be beeping metrically gave out one long interminable note.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura's heart had stopped beating.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_For it is in the darkness that we find light. And in sorrow do we find bliss.  
For how are we to know what is good, if we experience no bad?  
How are we to realize joy if we do not first become acquainted with sadness?  
How do we know the value of company and friend, if we do not know loneliness?  
How do you live Life not knowing what it is?  
And how can you know what Death is, if you have not met Life? _

_How do we know Love, if we do not know Loss?  
_

_ ((( -GloriAnne Rose F. Dairo )))_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

It could not be true. It was all just one big bad nightmare. A bad dream. None of it could be true. Because as far as Tsunade knew, Haruno Sakura never gave up. She was a fighter, a silent one, but a fighter still. It was her very nature to persevere until she had proven others wrong. She was not weak. She was not the last of the least. She was not worthless. She had fought and proven to be the best there ever was.

These thoughts ran through Tsunade's head in a split second as medics rushed in a whirlwind around their patient. The darkened room glowed green to the corners with healing chakra and monitor displays. There was only one thing they could do now. They had to force her heart to beat again. They would have to give her an electric shock. Medics readied the girl as the equipment was brought to their table.

"Give me one fifty," said the medic, looking momentarily to Tsunade for confirmation. Tsunade gave a small nod. It was all she could do. She was going into shock. Her apprentice was almost as good as dead. Her heart had stopped beating. Her organs would soon follow suit and shut down. They could not continue healing her if she had no heartbeat. A body needed to be living to heal.

"Clear!"

Sakura's chest rose up to the plates as the current ran through her. Still the monitor held it's unending tone.

"Give me one more."

Still nothing.

"Give me two hundred. Okay, Clear!"

The line on the screen of the machine that monitored her heartbeat gave a small hop as the current passed, but then returned to that perfect flat green line.

The medic glanced uneasily at the Godaime before saying, "Give me two fifty." The plates met Sakura's pale skin again. Her colour had been pale peach when she arrived. She was now going grayish.

"Clear!"

Sakura's chest rose high and fell back down onto the table. Still no heartbeat. The medics glanced at Tsunade. The Godaime knew that, if it had been anyone else, they would have already pronounced the patient dead. But Haruno Sakura was the Godaime's apprentice. Some even ventured as far as to call Sakura Tsunade's adopted daughter.

"Give her three hundred," said Tsunade firmly.

"Demo, Hokage-sama –"

"I said give her three hundred!" Tsunade repeated, louder this time.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"And someone get me Hatake Kakashi immediately!"

"H-Hai!"

-

-

-

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The young agitated medic found the Copy-nin standing outside the waiting area. He could not begin to guess why the Godaime had decided to call for this man, but he was not about to question her orders. Especially not at a time like this.

"Hatake-san," said the medic, slightly breathless after having run down several corridors. "Hogake-sama has summoned you."

"Summoned me?" asked the jounin. "Isn't the Hokage supposed to be still in surgery?"

"Hai," said the medic. "She still is; and she's asking that you come immediately."

"What's the matter?" asked the former ANBU, now paying the medic his full attention. Why was he needed at IACHP Surgery?

"It's Haruno-sama."

Hatake Kakashi was gone in a puff of gray smoke.

-

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-  
**

Tsunade did not jump when she heard the Copy-nin appear outside the door. Nor was she surprised when he rushed in unannounced.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" said Kakashi hurriedly. "Don't tell me – Sakura, is she –" Kakashi could not bear to finish that sentence. But Tsunade paid his words no attention. She merely turned to him and looked him dead straight in the eye. There was no trace of anything but absolute seriousness and determination on her face.

"Kakashi, I need you to use your Raikiri on Sakura."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kakashi froze for the tiniest fraction of a second. Had he heard right? Tsunade wanted him to use _Raikiri_ on Sakura? _Raikiri_? On _Sakura_? She wasn't serious, was she? This was hardly the time for practical jokes.

"Tsunade-sama, you can't be-"

"Oh yes, I am serious Kakashi," Tsunade interrupted. "There's no time to argue. I need you to do it now."

"But Tsunade! If I do that, she could _die_!"

"Kakashi, if you don't do it, she _WILL_ die!"

What the hell was she talking about?! "What?!" Kakashi saw that even her medics were staring at her incredulous. Apparentlly he wasn't the only one surprised, no _shocked_, by Tsunade's incredibly queer request – no, order.

"Kakashi, there's not enough time! Her heart's not beating. She has chakra in her system, but she's not healing like she should. Her injuries are similar to Hyuuga Neji's, and you told me yourself that Sasuke tried to save her by giving her his own chakra."

"What sense does that make?"

"I mean that Sasuke's chakra within her may respond to your Raikiri, which is very similar to his Chidori. Kakashi, what nearly killed her may well save her now."

It was certainly a request nobody had ever made of him before. And he did not understand it, nor did he really believe it would work. But Tsunade's words made sense somehow. How they made sense, he wasn't sure either, but that did not matter now. He needed no more telling. Tsunade would never do anything that would hurt Sakura. And he would do anything that was needed, anything he could to save her.

Kakashi moved to the table and grasped his right wrist with his left hand. White sparks like miniature bolts of lightning surrounded his hand. And, with a quick prayer to Heaven, He placed his palm to Sakura's form.

-

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-  
**

Shizune was beginning to panic. The Hyuuga prodigy's vitals were dropping. He was not responding to the medication. His body seemed to be rejecting the help offered it. Twice now her team had had to perform CPR as his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing. They had revived him a third time now and were tending to his injuries. His shoulder wound was much too near his heart for comfort and they had to be extremely careful not to do more damage. Shizune was doing everything she could, employing all her knowledge, wisdom and listening to her instincts, which, thankfully, had helped her save countless lives in the past. But today, she was at a loss. Through her hands, she could feel his chakra circulation slowing down. No one needed to be told that that was definitely not good news.

"Shizune-sama! We're reading a vital drop in pressure!" one of her team medics said.

"We're reading irregular heartbeats and breathing, Shizune-sama. His vital organs are beginning to shut down. We could lose his liver and kidneys soon. Tissues aren't getting enough blood," said another.

Shizune glanced momentarily at the rest of the medics who were tirelessly working to mend the dying Hyuuga's fatal wound. The wound was almost fully closed, veins, blood vessels, and nerves reconstructed, tissue being sewn up. Within a few minutes, the only proof that he had been fatally injured would be a slight redness of his new skin and perhaps light scars, but otherwise, he would be unblemished. If his healing was going smoothly and there was no obstruction in his circulatory system – both blood and chakra – why were his vital signs still plummeting?

"He's not fighting."

"What did you say, Shizune-sama? What do you mean?" asked a young medic, who looked very worn out.

"I mean, he no longer wishes to live. That is why we are having such a hard time keeping him alive. It's his mind. He has given up."

To this profound statement, there was no reply. For that, Shizune was thankful. This was just another spark of her instinct yet again, and Tsunade had taught her to follow her instincts, for much of a great medic's prowess relied on good instinct. A medic's ability to sense what was wrong, be it the most strange or unexplainable, and a mind to figure out how to overcome that wall.

Her team raised eyebrows in surprise and question when she removed her glowing hands from the Hyuuga's form. She had made a final check. His injuries were healing, albeit at a slower than normal rate (for a shinobi of his caliber, anyway), but they were healing. The fatal wound to his shoulder, which had so nearly struck his heart, was no longer life threatening. There was no more need for her to use her chakra to help heal him. Healing chakra and chakra scalpels would do no more good here. Instead, she moved closer to the Hyuuga's head and with one weary hand, stroked his hair. Many girls envied his hair and a small sad smile graced her lips as she thought this. It would be such a pity if they should not be able to envy him for one more day. Shizune thought these absurd yet true thoughts to steel herself, preparing herself to do something she had been taught, but had never had to use, or had the courage or confidence to use. But now was not a time for cowardice. She instructed her medics to perform final check-ups of his vitals and to mend and seal any remaining minor abrasions. Then she placed her hands on the Hyuuga's temples and closed her eyes. The only thing left to do was to talk to him, odd as it might sound if she said that aloud.

'Wake up,' she said to him, trying to feel around for his mind, his consciousness. This was the first time she was performing this jutsu and she was being very careful. She probes deeper into his mind. If her mind had eyes, all she could see was blackness. She wondered if he could even hear her.

'Please, please wake up…' She sensed the edge of his mind – if minds have edges. But he was far from her, and going farther and farther away. She felt the presence of his mind weaken.

'Don't give in Neji, please. Please fight.' Weak as he was, she felt a hint of retaliation, a hint of weariness and she knew he was unwilling,

'You have to fight, just a bit more.' His presence was growing ever weaker, like he was moving away from her at an accelerating pace. 'Just a bit more. Come on, Neji; for a little while more. You're a Hyuuga damn it, I know you can.' She had a hold on him, she knew. She knew now that somewhere, somehow, his living consciousness could hear her voice, could understand what she was saying. She hoped he would listen. But, just as she thought this, she felt his presence begin to slip.

'No. Don't do this, Neji. You have to fight, you have to come back.' But he was getting weaker. She had to struggle to retain what little hold she had on him. She could feel herself weakening. She had used up too much chakra earlier. 'Don't do this!' But she could barely feel him anymore. She was desperate now. This was her last hope. If this didn't work, then no matter how much they healed his body, if his mind did not want to go on living, he would certainly die. He was pulling away from her again.

'No! Don't go! You have to fight, you have to.' Shizune knew that she must be speaking these words aloud now, so that the medics could hear her. She did not have enough strength in her mind anymore. She did not have enough chakra left that would be sufficient to carry on this jutsu. She had not known that this technique would not only be dangerous but also so tiring!

He was almost gone from her. She was frantic and said the first thing that came to her mind, desperately hoping that it would bring him back. 'She's still here. And she's fighting. Neji, please, don't do this. She needs you.'

Shizune's hold was growing weaker. Already she could hear her medics whispering, could even hear Tsunade's team talking from far away. And she knew she must be lying to the Hyuuga. Haruno Sakura was in no better shape than he was. But she would not give up. She would go on trying even when she no longer could.

'Please …' But he was slipping and she did not have enough strength to hold on. He was slipping away.

'You can't…'

But he was gone.

With nothing more to hold on to, Shizune felt herself open her eyes very reluctantly. She could feel her medics' eyes on her. And then she heard the monitor as she saw it out of the corner of her suddenly weary eyes. A straight green line persisted on the screen, unmoving, unblinking. And a single continuous note emanated from its singular speaker, telling her that it sensed nothing. She felt disappointment and failure wash over her. She laid her hands on either side of her patient's head and hung her own head low, gazing at his pale face, eyes closed, seemingly peacefully asleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

AH! I've been away for a long tim eyet again! Gomen, gomen. Ne, transferring to a new college is a bit of a challenge, but at least, I've found some inspiration there for my stories. hehe...

_**JuJu**_: Here's the update you've been waiting for! Ne, don't worry, there'll be one last chapter after this. If I don't post a final chapter here I know you'll kill me! haha! Just wait for our preliminaries to end before you do anything!

To the rest of you: ENJOY! And thank you for following this fanfic this far. We're almost at the end of the road, which is kind of sad because I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, but all things must come to an end ne? C'est la vie. Oui, c'est vrai.

Till the next chapter then,

CherriesandRoses89

P.S. please review!!!


End file.
